You're The One That I Want
by awesomestgleek
Summary: Rachel has it all. She is head Cheerio, dating Noah Puckerman, and she is best friends with Brittany, Santana, and Quinn. Finn is an unpopular guy in Glee Club who has a huge crush on Rachel. He'll never get a chance with her, right? but then Rachel joins Glee, so does Finn have a chance to win her heart after all?
1. Chapter 1

**YOU'RE THE ONE THAT I WANT**

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning**_

_**I've just started writing fanfics, so please go easy on me...**_  
_**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, wish I did, oh well. Now on to the story.**_

RACHEL'S POV:  
As I walked through the halls, people instantly parted like the Red Sea. I guess it was because I was head cheerleader and walking with 3 of my best friends, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. I actually liked having this power and being so important. I was almost to my locker when Noah walked up to me. "Hey hows my little Jewish American princess?" I rolled my eyes, amused at Noah nickname for me. "Well Noah I'd be better if my boyfriend actually kissed me..." I replied. Noah leaned down and kissed me until we were interrupted. "Hey get a room," Quinn said, laughing. I just smiled as the 5 of us walked to the parking lot.

FINN

I saw her as she walked down the halls. It broke my heart when I saw her kissing Puckerman but what did I expect? They are going out after all. As I watched her walk away laughing beautifully and in someone else's arms, I was brought out of my thoughts by Artie." So still staring at her, huh?" "Yeah when am I not staring at her? But she'd never notice me. I'm a nobody and in Glee club." "Come on dude lets get going we have Glee," Artie said. We walked to the choir room quietly. When we went in, we saw Mr. Shue. " hey guys we were waiting for you. Have a seat." I looked around and waved at everyone. Since it hasn't been that long since Mr. Schuester started Glee, there's only me, Artie, Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt. "Ok guys we need more members. For Sectionals we need twelve members. We can't compete if we don't have members, so that's your assignment for the week." As Mr. Schue kept talking, I pictured Rachel, the way her smile lights up a room and how her brown eyes light up when she's excited... But I'd never even get a chance with her...

MR. SCHUE  
Everyone was long gone from school except me. And probably the Cheerios since they practice so hard and long. I was walking through the halls, when I heard a beautiful voice. I followed it to the auditorium. I saw Rachel Berry on stage, singing and dancing around. I know Rachel because she's in my Spanish class, a great student. And apparently a great singer. So good, and she can even dance...

RACHEL

I was practicing my Cheerios routine in the auditorium after practice. Since there was no music, I just started singing. I have a pretty good voice, so I wasn't embarrassed or anything until I realized I wasn't alone. Mr. Schuester, my Spanish teacher was just standing there staring at me. I felt weird, and waited while he realized that I knew he was there. "Oh ummm, I didnt mean to stare at you. You're just so talented,"he said awkwardly. "Thanks," I said, waiting for him to leave. When he continued to stand there, I continued trying to fill the awkward silence ," So..." "Have you thought about trying out for Glee Club?" He asked suddenly and out of no where. I was shocked. Was he really asking me this? "Umm no," I responded. "Well you should. You could help us win. Please, think about it," he practically begged before leaving. Once he was gone, I amazed myself by actually thinking about. Only my closest friends knew that I was actually a huge Broadway geek. I loved musicals. I figured I'd find a way to make it to Broadway when I was older. But this might help... now I just needed to find a good song to try out with...

_**Sorry there wasn't much Finchel in this chapter. Wanted to get it started and everything. Please Review! And a lot more Finchel to come! Maybe some Brittana, Quick, and puckelbery friendship. And if you wanna see something happen tell me and I'll try to make it happen. Btw what song should Rachel audition with? On my own?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2: THE AUDITION**_  
_**Sorry for taking soooo long! I would've updated sooner, but my computer and internet totally ganged up on me! Anyways, in Finn's POV, he probably isn't like in the show but yeah... And the song is My Man, suggested by fabinafan4life . Here is the link if you wanna see it: watch?v=O5BDyvjMNJ0 . Lea Michele is amazing!**_

RACHEL  
As I arrived at my house, I thought more about Mr. Shue's offer. I know I'd be able to get into the glee club because my voice is amazing. But what I don't know is how everyone will react. The jocks and Cheerios can be so mean and they think glee is as low as you can get. My friends have always supported me, so I'm hoping they will continue to. I decided I might as well tell them because they'd be hurt if they had heard it from someone else.  
I got my phone out as I lay down on my bed. I dialed my best friend's number."Hello?" I heard.

"Hey Santana it's me."

"Oh hey Rach. Are you ok?" Santana could probably hear the uneasiness in my voice.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you. Can you come over?" I asked, hearing how Santana's voice went from tough to concerned in just a few seconds.

"Yeah I'll be there in 10 minutes."

As I said goodbye and hung up, i thought of how everyone assumed Santana was so tough because she acted like that. But in reality the Latina was really caring and protective.

When Santana arrived, I told her that I had decided to join glee club.

"Well if you want to, you should go for it. Whatever happens afterward, you know I'll be there for you. And so will Quinn, Brittany, and Puck. I'll make sure to let everyone know that if they gots a problem with what you're gonna do, I will go all Lima Heights Adjacent on them," Santana said.

"Thank you, Santana for the support but I think you should hold off on going all Lima Heights Adjacent on anyone," I replied giggling.

"Well you know what I mean Rachel. And if you want I will go and watch you try out. And I will make sure Britts, Q, and Puck go," Santana offered.

"I would really like that San," I said as I leaned over and hugged Santana. She smiled and hugged me back.

After we talked some more, we called our friends and told them about my decision. And they all agreed that they'd support me.  
The next day, I could not focus during class. I kept thinking about my audition which would happen after school. I felt slightly nervous but confident because the song I'd chosen to sing was one I knew well and had practiced a lot.

Just as she had promised, Santana made sure that Quinn, Brittany, and Noah were there for me. As soon as the bell rang, I practically ran out of her class to meet my friends.

We were the last to arrive at the choir room. I didn't feel so nervous anymore. I was actually impatient to start singing. When we walked in, everyone looked at us, dumbstruck, their jaws dropped so low that I almost started laughing. I guess they were not aware of my audition. Mr. Schue looked at me with a huge grin on his face. "Everyone," he said, but was interrupted by a boy in a wheelchair.

"Hold up, Mr. Schue. This is the person who is auditioning?"

"Yeah," was the only answer.

There was an awkward pause. I know I'm the head Cheerio, but that doesn't mean I don't like to sing or that I'm like the other jocks and Cheerios.

"So we should get on with it. There's other stuff we have to talk about. Rachel when your ready," said.

"Ok," I said, clearing my throat as Noah, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany wished me luck and went to sit on the side.

I went over and told the pianist the name of my song.

As the music started, I just opened my mouth and sang as if this would be the last time I would ever be able to sing.

_Oh, my man, I love him so, he'll never know_  
_All my life is just despair, but I don't care_

I looked at my friends and saw the dreamy look they always wore when I sang for them.

_When he takes me in his arms_  
_The world is bright, all right..._

I looked at the glee members and saw their awestruck expressions. I almost stopped singing and started laughing at their amazed and shocked faces.

_What's the difference if I say I'll go away_  
_When I know I'll come back on my knee someday_

Then I saw a guy who stared at me but it wasn't like the way the others stared.

_For whatever my man is, I am his forever more_  
_It cost me a lot,_  
_But there's one thing that I've got, it's my man_  
_Cold and wet tired, you bet,_

I couldn't help but stare back at this handsome stranger.

_But all that I soon forget with my man_  
_He's not much for looks_  
_And no hero out of books is my man_  
_Two or three girls has he_  
_That he likes as well as me, but I love him..._  
_Oh, my man, I love him so, he'll never know_  
_All my life is just despair, but I don't care_

I had stared for so long at him,that I almost forgot I was dedicating this to Noah. So I quickly moved my gaze back to Noah.

_When he takes me in his arms_  
_The world is bright, all right..._  
_What's the difference if I say I'll go away_  
_When I know I'll come back on my knee someday_  
_For whatever my man is, I am his forever more_

As I finished the last line, I saw Noah looking slightly confused but very happy. Then I heard everyone clapping, and I tried to not look at him. But my eyes were drawn to the guy sitting in the back of the room...

FINN  
As Rachel sang, I felt my heart go crazy. Then she looked at me and it was like it was just the two of us. It was like she was singing just for me. As soon as she finished I started clapping, and everyone joined in. But then I felt my heart ache when I saw Puckerman get up and go to her. He hugged her tightly, then he kissed her. I couldn't watch as she kissed him back. No one said a word, but I could feel Artie and the others looking at me, at how I'd act seeing them together. I felt angry the way he kissed her in front of everyone and acted like she belonged to him. I tried to control the anger I felt as Mr. Schue started talking. "Well, that was great Rachel. Welcome to Glee Club!"

**_That's it. Now should it continue in Glee, or the next day? And thanks for all the favorites and follows! You guys are AWESOME!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: The Plans**_

RACHEL  
After Mr. Schue welcomed me to glee club, he introduced the members. He pointed to the nerdy guy in the wheelchair, "That's Artie." Next to him was an Asian girl, Tina. Then a guy wearing a scarf and dress pants, Kurt. Mercedes, an African American girl, sat in the row behind. And next to her was... him.

"Finn is our Glee captain," Mr. Schue said as I stared. I suddenly remembered that Noah had his arm around me and I had my hand resting on his chest. I slid my hand off as Finn looked at me.

By now, Brittany, Quinn, and Santana, had come to stand near me. As soon as Mr. Schue finished talking, they all hugged me and congratulated me.

"We knew you'd get in Rach," Quinn said. I looked at their happy faces, my gaze lingering on Noah's face. He was happy for me. I think he noticed me staring at Finn, but I doubt he thought much of it, since we've been together for so long. We are the "it couple" after all, the couple everyone wishes they were. Mr. Shue waited as they finished talking, before continuing. "Will you guys also be auditioning?"

My friends instantly looked uncomfortable as they tried to make up some lame excuse.

"We could really use some members," Mr. Schue pleaded.

I glanced at them before replying, "They will audition tomorrow, Mr. Schue."

The look on everyone's face was hilarious. Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Noah looked at me, shocked that I'd decided for them, but that was quickly being replaced by anger. Mr. Schue had a look of joy and my fellow glee clubbers were also shocked. I thought about it and realized it must be crazy that first the head cheerio joins, then her 3 best friends and her boyfriend the football star.

"Mr. Schue can we talk to Rachel for a moment outside?" Noah asked, leading me outside without waiting for a reply.

"What?" I asked, trying to look innocent, knowing they couldn't stay mad at me.

"Rach, why did you do that?" Santana demanded.

"Well you guys can sing good too,and this way we'll be together."

"Rach," Quinn started.

"I think it's a good idea," Brittany interrupted.

Now they turned to look at her instead of me. "You guys will do great. I will even help you guys pick your audition song. Trust me," I say as I looked at each of them.

"Ok," they finally all agreed.

When we went back into the choir room, the talking immediately stopped. Mr. Schue looked at us expectantly.

"They will audition tomorrow," I announced happily, while they mumbled in agreement.

"Great!" Mr. Schue said, excited.

For the rest of time, Mr. Schue talked about how Sectionals was only a few weeks away. With me, that added up to 6 members. And with my four friends, that was 10.

" I think I know some people who could join," I offered, much to Mr. Schue's delight.

Then we were dismissed and everyone left. I drove to my house with Q, San, and, Britt while Noah drove in his own car. After a silence, Quinn said, "Did you guys see the cute guy sitting in the back of the room?"

"Yeah. Frankenteen, how could I miss him?" Santana replied laughing.

"Could you not make fun of him, San?" I was a bit irritated that she had started picking on Finn.

"Why?" She answered back with a sly smile.

"No reason, its just us here, so you don't have to be so mean."

Quinn looked at me knowingly, and I figured that she must've come to the same conclusion as Santana.

"You like him, " Brittany realized a bit late. Q and San started laughing crazily.

"That's why she couldn't keep her eyes off him, Britt," Quinn said between laughs. I felt the heat rushing to my cheeks, and I knew the blush would be visible.

"But you're with Puck," Brittany said, confused. That stopped the laughing.

"I know that," I replied quietly. Quinn and Santana suddenly realized the whole situation.

"Rach what are you doing?!" They shouted at me.

"First of all, I haven't done anything. I just met him today," I whispered, keeping my eyes on the road, not looking at my friends.

"Rach you were looking at him!"

"That's not a crime, Santana!"

"But it's the way you were looking at him, Rach! You're with Puck, or did you forget?" Quinn argued.

"Quinn, I just looked at him. That's it. Nothing else happened."

Brittany interrupted, "Why is everyone yelling? Rachy didn't do anything bad..."

Quinn and Santana calmed down, realizing they had overreacted. "We're sorry, Rachel. Aren't we, San?" Quinn said.

"Yeah, we're sorry Rach. But I mean, you and Puck love each other. And then today you were acting weird 'cause of that guy." Santana looked at me, waiting for me to respond.

"I don't know okay? And I love Noah, you guys know that. And I'd never do anything to ruin that."

"We will be there for you no matter what, Rachy, " Brittany quietly said.

I stopped the car and parked since we had arrived at my house. "Thanks Britt, for all the support you've given me today," I smiled at her and I waited until she smiled back.

Then I looked at Quinn and Santana. They nodded, agreeing with Brittany. "If you think there might be something with this guy, you should figure it out. We just want you happy Rach. That's why we overreacted ," Quinn said. Santana looked at me, her look saying everything.

"You guys, I just stared at him for while I sang. I didn't say I was going to leave Noah or anything. I still love him, maybe I just felt interested in Finn because he was cute. It's not like there was anything.. I love Noah and I intend on staying with him. Okay? Now please lets just forget this..." they all nodded solemnly.

As we got out of my car, I pulled them all into a hug. We stood there, hugging and making each other feel better. When we heard a car pulling up, we broke apart. Noah walked up, smiling at us. I surprised myself by walking over and kissing him until I had to pull back for air, then I hugged him tightly.

"Hey you okay, Rach?" He asked, concerned at how sad I looked.

"Yeah, I just really missed you Noah, " I whispered into his chest.

"I missed you too. But I will always be there for you Rach," he said sensing there was something else going on.

"Now we should go practice, so I don't make a fool out of myself in front of everyone tomorrow. Come on, Rach. And tomorrow if I do well, I think I should be rewarded. And I have an idea of what my reward should be," he said teasingly, trying to lighten the mood. I love how he always tries to make me feel better. We went inside and I helped them pick their songs and practice for tomorrow...

FINN  
Inside I was mentally cursing myself. I thought now that Rachel's in glee, I would have time to be with her and she'd start liking me and stuff, and it'd be like in The Notebook, except without all the sad stuff. But now Puckerman's joining glee and her friends are too. How am I suppose to do this? I dialed Artie's number.

"Who dat?" Artie answered.

"It's me, Finn. Artie, I need your help."

"With?"

"Rachel. I need a plan to win her over. Do you think you can help me?"

"Yeah Finn, but I think we should call the others."

"If it will help, then do it. I just need this plan to work."

"It will, cause I got you."

We spent the next few minutes calling the others and planning to meet at the Lima Bean in 10 minutes.

Once everyone was there, I explained that I needed a plan. It was no secret to them how I felt for Rachel, so they all wanted to help. We spent the rest of the day making plans and trying to figure it all out. By the time we all left, we knew what we were gonna do. I was nervous but happy that my friends were gonna help me. I just hoped it would work.

_**Next chapter is the auditions! And the first part of Finn's plan... Might take me a while to update 'cause the next chapter will be long..**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4: Pairing Up_**  
**_So I changed it so only Santana and Puck sing in this chapter. Santana will be singing Back to Black and Puck will sing Sweet Caroline... _**  
**_And thanks to those who took the time and reviewed!_**

RACHEL  
I could tell that Santana, Brittany, Noah, and Quinn were really nervous the next day. Although they are experts at masking their true feelings, I know them so well that I can see past the tough exterior they project. Whenever I would pass by them between classes, I would whisper encouragement to them. By the time lunch came, they were actually hyperventilating. Just two periods more, and then it would be time for their audition.I spent the entire lunch time trying to calm them down...

FINN  
I didn't see Rachel or her friends at lunch because they weren't at the cafeteria. Just two more periods before we could get the first phase done. During lunch, I was talking to Artie and the other glee members, making sure we knew what we were gonna do...

RACHEL  
The bell finally rang, signaling the end of yet another school day.I hurried out of my class and towards my locker where I knew my friends were waiting for there, I put my books into my locker and turned to face my friends. They seemed very anxious and worried as they watched all the other students leaving to go to their homes.

"It will be fine. You guys will do fine," I said, trying to reassure them.

"Thanks," Santana replied. She didn't seem as nervous as the others visibly were, but I knew she was doing her best to hide that she really was. We walked to the choir room slowly and in silence, everyone caught up in their own thoughts. I could hear Quinn and Noah quietly repeating the lyrics to their songs. Brittany was skipping around, just happy that she would get to sing too. And Santana... well she was Santana. Every time someone rushed past her, she either glared at them or said some not so nice things.

We finally arrived and waited in the front of the room while the other New Directions' members arrived. Mr. Schue appeared minutes later, and the meeting officially started.

"Ok you guys, we don't have a lot of time today, but since there are four of you auditioning, I thought 2 of you guys could audition today and 2 tomorrow." He waited for them to agree before continuing. " You guys can pick who'll go first. and when you're ready, you can begin." He went and sat down, while my friends looked at each other.

"Ok, since no one wants to go first, how about you all rock-paper-shoe for it?" I suggested.

They shrugged and started. It was Brittany against Santana and Noah against Quinn. Brittany and Quinn won, so Noah and Santana were left. They rock-paper-shoed, and since Noah won, Santana had to go first. "I was going to go first anyways. Cause I know you guys won't be able to top this," she said as I sat down next to Noah, Q, and Britt on one side of the room.

As I looked at her, I saw how she kind of looked out of place with her Cheerios uniform. That's probably how I look, even though I feel perfectly at home here and in the auditorium. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and looked at Santana as she started singing.

_He left no time to regret_  
_Kept his dick wet with his same old safe bet_  
_Me and my head high_  
_And my tears dry, get on without my guy_  
_You went back to what you knew_  
_So far removed from all that we went through_  
_And I tread a troubled track_  
_My odds are stacked, I'll go back to black_  
_We only said goodbye with words_  
_I died a hundred times_

I watched amazed at how great a singer Santana was. She lost herself in the song and put so much effort into her performance and it showed.

_You go back to her_  
_And I go back to_  
_I go back to us_  
_I love you much_  
_It's not enough, you love blow and I love puff_  
_And life is like a pipe_  
_And I'm a tiny penny rolling up the walls inside_  
_We only said goodbye with words_  
_I died a hundred times_  
_You go back to her_  
_And I go back to_  
_We only said goodbye with words_  
_I died a hundred times_  
_You go back to her_  
_And I go back to_  
_Black, black, black, black_  
_Black, black, black... _  
_I go back to_  
_I go back to_  
_We only said goodbye with words_  
_I died a hundred times_  
_You go back to her_  
_And I go back to_  
_We only said goodbye with words_  
_I died a hundred times_  
_You go back to her_  
_And I go back to black_

I stood up and clapped as loudly as possible, I was so proud of her. I ran up and hugged her tightly, telling her how amazing she was. She came and sat down with me while Noah got up and made his way to the front. Good luck, I mouthed to him. He nodded and grabbed the guitar near the drums, slinging the strap over his started playing, staring at me straight in the eyes. He was dedicating the song to me, I knew, even if he didn't say it out loud.

_Where it began_  
_I can't begin to know when_  
_But then I know it's growing strong_

I smiled as Noah walked and stood in front of me, singing and playing just for smiled back, and I felt content to just sit there and stare in his eyes and listen to his beautiful voice.

_Was in the spring_  
_And spring became the summer_  
_Who'd believe you'd come along?_

_Hands, touching hands_  
_Reachin' out_  
_Touching me_  
_Touching you_

_Ooooh_  
_Sweet Caroline_  
_Good times never seemed so good_  
_I've been inclined_  
_To believe it never would_

The small voice in my head was trying to tell me something, but I ignored it and tried to concentrate on Noah...

_Ooooh_  
_Sweet Caroline_  
_Good times never seem so good_  
_Ooooh_  
_I've been inclined_  
_To believe it never would_  
_No no_

I clapped as soon as he finished. I got up once more, but this time I put my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply instead of hugging him. I pulled back just a few seconds afterward, smiling. "There's your reward," I teased.

"But that wasn't even 5 seconds," he pouted. I grinned up at him.

Mr. Schue stood up and walked over to us. He looked at Noah and said, " Well done you too, Santana." He glanced at Santana before talking again. " You guys were great, and you did a superb job singing those songs. And tomorrow when Quinn and Brittany audition, we will really have to figure out how to help you guys get settled. We have already started on the dance numbers for Sectionals, so we'll need to take some extra time to help you guys learn the steps and the songs we've been considering for our set list."

In my peripheral vision, I saw Finn stand up so he looked even taller. "Actually, Mr. Schue, me and the other glee members already thought of that. And we might have a solution," he said, smiling. I turned to look at Noah, not wanting to look at Finn's cute smile...

FINN  
I had just been waiting for the right time to tell Mr. Schue my idea,but with Santana and Puckerman singing (they were actually pretty good, I have to admit), I didn't know when I could say my idea and start my plan. Then I had to go through seeing Rachel kiss Puck ,knowing it was her own decision. Finally, Mr. Schue brought up the subject and I grabbed the opportunity. As I told Mr. Schue that I might have a solution, I saw that Rachel had turned her back to me. I tried to ignore how that made me sad and keep talking. "We thought that since there is 5 of us and 5 new members, we could pair up and we could hang with them and teach them what they need to know." I was nervous because Mr. Schue might just say that that was a crappy idea.

But luckily for me, Mr. Schue agreed."That's a good idea Finn. Even though Quinn and Brittany have yet to audition, they are counted as part of this club. So everyone pair up now and make plans to meet up and practice."  
I smiled, the first part of my plan was going good. This way, I'll pair up with Rachel and we'll have to spend a lot of time together alone...  
I walked over to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey you wanna pair up?" I asked, knowing she didn't have to say yes.  
"Yeah," she agreed, looking up at me.

**_What will happen now? Idk...jk...no jk. Please review and follow me on twitter_**  
**_( erika_ jas99)... If you have any ideas or something you want me to put in, let me know!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: PRACTICING**

_**Sorry for the long wait, but I'm a very busy person! So here's another chapter...**_

RACHEL  
I couldn't stop myself from saying yes. I kept thinking, no, its a bad idea, just say no... but apparently my mouth wouldn't listen. As soon as I said yes, I wanted to take it back. But Finn looked excited and happy. I couldn't hurt or disappoint someone like that. And I'd already agreed... or rather, my stupid mouth agreed. I glanced around, realizing that everyone else had already partnered up. Santana with Mercedes, Noah with Artie, Brittany with Tina (much to Santana's anger), and Quinn with Kurt. Everyone was discussing an appropriate place and time to meet up, except for me and Finn. I looked back up at him.

"So... I think we should practice at my house. We could go right now, if you want. My dads probably won't be home yet, so we'll have plenty of time to practice without disturbing anyone." I realized that saying my dads weren't home didn't send a good message, especially not to a teenage boy. But Finn either ignored it or didn't think about it that way, thankfully.

"Yeah, ok."

I looked at Noah, seeing him still deep in discussion with Artie. I gently put my hand on his arm. He immediately stopped talking and gave me his attention. "I'm going home now. Finn and I will practice for a while. Make sure you practice, too Noah," I said.

"Ill try. But I don't promise anything," he grinned at me. "And I'll go check on you later."

"So we can practice together, right?" I asked.

"Sure. Practice. 'Cause that's what we'll be doing, practicing, at your house." I rolled my eyes at what he was implying in his comment.  
I turned and left with Finn after saying goodbye to my other friends.

* * *

Once we arrived at my house, we went up to my room and began practicing. First, Finn showed me the dance steps. He wasn't a great dancer, but it looked like he put a lot of effort to not mess up when he showed me the steps. Finally, it was time to practice the song.

"Ok, so far, Mr. Schue has had us practice some songs, but now that we have you guys, we'll probably do some other song. And I was thinking of a song for sectionals. It might work better as a duet, though."

"Well, what song is it?"

"It's Faithfully, by Journey. You know it?"

"Yeah, of course. I pride myself on knowing songs from different genres."

"So, you wanna practice it? Then later, we could ask Mr. Schue what he thinks..." Finn waited for my response, his expression hopeful.

"Sure, why not?" I didn't see the harm of singing with him, and I had to admit that I wanted to hear his voice.

"Ok." We sat down, me on the edge of my bed, and Finn a few feet away at my desk.

(_Rachel, Finn, __**Both**_)

_Highway run_  
_Into the midnight sun_  
_Wheels go round and round_  
_You're on my mind_

He stared into my eyes, and I stared into his dark ones... His voice had me mesmorized...

_Restless hearts_  
_Sleep alone tonight_  
_Sendin' all my love_  
_Along the wire_

I don't know how or when it happened, but Finn and I were suddenly standing close to each other...

**_They say that the road_**  
**_Ain't no place to start a family_**  
**_Right down the line_**  
**_It's been you and me_**  
**_And lovin' a music man_**  
**_Ain't always what it's supposed to be_**

_Oh boy you stand by me_

**_I'm forever yours...faithfully_**

I walked past him, not wanting to be too close, fearing that I might do something I'd regret later...

_Circus life_  
_Under the big top world_

**_We all need the clowns_**  
**_To make us smile_**

His smile makes me swoon...

**_Through space and time_**  
**_Always another show_**  
**_Wondering where I am_**  
**_Lost without you_**  
**_And being apart ain't easy_**  
**_On this love affair_**  
**_Two strangers learn to fall in love again_**  
**_I get the joy_**  
**_Of rediscovering you_**

_Oh girl, you stand by me_

We were once again close. I could hear the beating of his heart, and I put my hand on his chest so I could feel it under my hand...

**_I'm forever yours...faithfully_**  
**_Oh, oh, oh, oh_**

I looked up and couldn't help staring at his full lips that looked so incredibly soft for a boy...

_**Faithfully, I'm still yours**_  
_**I'm still yours... faithfully**_

He leaned down and I closed my eyes, leaning towards him...

"Honey, you here?" I heard my dad call as he opened the house door.

Crap, I thought. Actually crap doesn't even cover it, but since I don't cuss, that'll have to do for now.

I quickly put distance between us. I looked down at my Cheerios outfit and started playing with the edge of my skirt, acting like it was the most interesting thing ever.

"You should go. We'll talk later, ok?"

"Yeah," he replied before leaving...

* * *

FINN  
Shit, shit, shit, shit... I couldn't believe how unlucky I freakin' am. First, she joined glee, but then her boyfriend joins. And now when we're partners, we sing and I'm about to kiss her, but I get interrupted. This is going to be so freakin' hard, harder than I thought it would be. I'm gonna need some more help from my friends...

The next day, I met Artie and the others at school, early and before the bell even rang. I told them what happened the night before.

"Well, we knew this wouldn't be easy," Artie reminded me.

"Yeah, but still."

"Ok, guys, so we need to think," Tina said.

"Yeah, so I think you should go on with the next part of your plan Finn," Mercedes told me.

Kurt looked at me seriously, "Good luck, Finn. I hope your tryout goes well, and you're going to have to be patient and careful with those Neanderthals."

"Thanks, Kurt." And with that, our meeting was over.

During lunch, I went to see Coach Tanaka. We talked, and then I had my tryout. It went well, I guess, 'cause he said good job, and shook my hand. He told me where to go to get my Letterman jacket, and I ran to get it. But I didn't put it on. I carefully folded it up and put it in my bookbag. I didn't want anyone to know that I was on the football team, not yet anyways...

Finally, it was time for glee. I was so excited and just hoping my plan would work, and that luck would be on my side. I walked slowly to the choir room. I didn't walk in when I got there. I peeked in, and saw that everyone was already there, even Mr. Schue, who is always late. So I got out my letterman jacket and put it on. Then I made sure I was smiling a really big smile before I walked into the choir room...

Next chapter, everyone's reaction, Quinn and Brittany's audition, and some Finn and Rachel parts...  
Please review and follow me on twitter erika_ jas99 (I could use the followers!)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Agreeing**_  
**_Sorry I've taken so much time on this one. I just couldn't seem to get it right. I finally decided on Say a Little Prayer for You as the song. And thanks to everyone who's reviewed, or favorited this story or me! Also many thanks to everyone who's been following!_**

RACHEL  
As soon as I entered the choir room, I had to glance around at the familiar faces. I couldn't stop myself from searching for him. I sighed in disappointment when the person I was so anxious to see wasn't there. But as much as I wanted to see him and talk to him, I wished I wouldn't. I didn't want to remember what had happened yesterday at my house, or rather, what had almost happened. I sat on the nearest chair. "Hey Rachel," my fellow glee clubbers greeted me. "Hello." I didn't feel in much of a talking mood, but I didn't want to come off as rude or conceited. They talked quietly amongst themselves. I sat in silent thought until Kurt came closer to me. San, Britt, and Quinn weren't here yet, and neither was Noah. I watched as Kurt nervously sat down. "So... I'm Kurt."

"Yeah, I know," I replied, eyeing his nice clothes.

"Oh. Ok, I just wanted to make sure. Well I just wanted to say that your rendition of My Man was simply spectacular. "

"Thanks." I smiled, there was something about Kurt that just made me like him.

"Yeah. I remember my audition. I sang Mr. Cellophane."

"From Chicago?" I was surprised since I didn't know any people, except my dads, who actually watched musicals or didn't think they were 'lame'.

"Yeah, you know it?" Kurt seemed just as surprised as I was.

"Yeah. I love musicals. I actually plan on performing on Broadway when I'm older and have graduated from college."

"Me too." I liked Kurt even more as he said that. I had admired Kurt before I even met him because I knew he was openly gay and proud, not afraid to be who he was. But now I just thought about how we could be great friends.

Just as I thought this, Kurt talked. "I like you Rachel. Not only are you incredibly talented, beautiful, and ambitious, but you also seem to know a lot about Broadway, just like me. We could be great friends," he said, unknowingly repeating my thoughts exactly.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I'd like that." I only had a few people who were actually my real friends because they liked me for who I really am, and I would really like it if Kurt was one of them.

"Great," he beamed.

We talked animatedly about Broadway and Barbra, who, we soon found out, we both idolized.

When we heard Mr. Shue clapping his hands and calling for our attention, we realized that everyone else had arrived. We shared a quick smile before turning our attention to Mr. Schue.

"It looks like everyone is here except Finn, so we'll wait for a few more minutes, then Quinn and Brittany will audition."  
I looked at my two friends sitting behind me, who were shaking from nervousness.

"You guys are talented. Just go up there and perform."

They nodded, calming down a little. I watched as Santana put her hand in Britt's and used her other arm to hug Britt and Quinn. Noah moved over to them and hugged all three of them, whispering words of comfort to them. I smiled at how they looked. My best friends, together. I especially liked how Noah and Santana let their tough act fall and instead show their caring sides. I sighed contently, watching the 4 people I loved. But I was shifted out of my reverie by exclamations from my fellow glee clubbers. I looked to the choir room door, and saw the person I had wanted to see, had been waiting to see, but I couldn't believe what my eyes and brain were showing me.

"I made the team!" Finn smiled, looking at everyone before settling his gaze on me. I quickly turned my head, not wanting to look at him.

"Congrats Finn!" everyone was shouting except me. And my friends, they were too stunned to react.

When the congratulations, hugging, and high-fives were over, Mr. Schue started talking as everyone settled down.

"Well congrats Finn. I had no idea you were even going to try out. Anyways, we still have two auditions today. So girls, when you're ready." He went and sat down on the piano bench.

Quinn stood up. "Actually, Mr. Schue, we were wondering if we could audition together."

He shrugged. "Sure. I don't see why not."

I watched as they both got up and went to stand in the front. I turned back to see San getting up too.  
Before I could say something, Mr. Schue spoke. "Santana, where are you going?"

"I'm going to help Q and Britt. We should've auditioned together."

I looked to see Mr. Schue's reaction. Santana's tone was stubborn, as if she expected to be able to do what she wanted without protests. Again, Mr. Schue shrugged. I thought for a second, then I stood up and walked over to my friends. We really should have auditioned together. I don't know why I hadn't thought of that.

My three best friends stood in formation around me and we started dancing to the song.

_(Quinn,__ Brittany and Santana and Rachel__,__**All**__)_

_Say a little prayer for you _

_The moment I wake up_

_Before I put on my makeup __(makeup__)_

**_I say a little prayer for you_**

It seemed to me that it was obvious that Quinn had chosen the song.

_While combing my hair now,_

_And wondering what dress to wear now (__wear now)_

_I say__** a little prayer for you**_

I loved Quinn's soft voice . Brittany's and Santana's voices singing backup for Quinn actually sounded pretty good. I sang quietly, not wanting to take attention away from my friends. Their voices are just as great as mine.

**_Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart and I will love you_**

**_Forever, and ever, we never will part_**

**_Oh, how I love you_**

**_Together, together, that's how it must be_**

**_To live without you_**

**_Would only mean heartbreak for me._**

_I run for the bus, dear,_

_While riding I think of us, dear, (__us, dear__)_

_I say __**a little prayer for you.**_

_At work I just take time_

_And all through my coffee break-time (__break time)__,_

_I say__** a little prayer for you.**_

**_Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart and I will love you_**

**_Forever, and ever we never will part_**

**_Oh, how I'll love you_**

**_Together, forever, that's how it must be_**

**_To live without you_**

**_Would only mean heartbreak for me._**

As soon as we finished, we clapped and hugged each other, telling one another what a great job we'd done.

"Ok guys," Mr. Schue interrupted our happy moment, "Now that we've gotten through all those auditions, we can focus on the other stuff. Like getting ready for Sectionals."

I made my way to my seat as Finn spoke up. "Actually, Mr. Schue, I want to say something about that."

"Ok. Go ahead."

He looked at me before responding. "Well Rachel and I thought that one of our songs on the set list could be Faithfully by Journey. We even practiced it, and I think we did pretty good. And the other song could be a Journey song too."

"That is a great idea you guys. I think that is exactly what we should do."

Finn continued. "But I think Faithfully would work better as a duet, Mr. Schue."

"Yeah I think I agree with you on that." Mr. Schue wore a thoughtful expression as he talked again. "But who could sing the duet is what we need to figure out."

Not me and Finn. Please don't say me and Finn, I silently prayed.

Kurt spoke up. "I think it should be Finn and Rachel. Afterall, they've already practiced it." Crap it, Kurt.

I looked at Puck, but he shrugged. Santana looked at me, raising her eyebrow.

"Kurt you do have a point. If Rachel and Finn agree to it, then they'll sing the duet."

All eyes turned to me. I looked back, not wanting to say yes, but not wanting to disappoint anyone. "Come on, Rach, you'll be great," Quinn said.

"Yeah," Brittany agreed, "Don't you want to win, Rachy?"

Artie, Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt spoke words of encouragement, urging me to do the duet. Finn, Noah, and Santana were strangely quiet. Finally, I stopped all the talking (and the weird silences) by speaking. "Oh, all right. I'll do it."

I closed my eyes and put my head only arms as everyone cheered, happy they'd convinced me to do the stupid duet with Finn. Now how am I supposed to avoid him if we have to practice an extremely romantic song together?

**_How was the Hummelberry? I just couldn't have Rachel not be friends with Kurt._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Practice**  
**_Since my last chapter was all in Rachel's POV, I decided that this one should be in Finn's._**

I was finally getting somewhere. Rachel agreed to do the duet with me, and who knows what might happen when we sing again? I was so happy when she said she'd do it, I had to stop myself from jumping up and screaming at the top of my lungs. I was kinda disappointed that she didn't say or do anything when I said that I'd made the team. But maybe she just needs time to get used to the idea? I hope so.

I looked at her, she was just so beautiful, even when she hid her face like now.

Mr. Schue started talking again. "Great. So we're gonna start with the duet, and then lead into the group number. I'm thinking we should do _Don't Stop Believing_."

"Yeah. Great idea, Mr. Shue." I wasn't really listening to what he said, I was just happy to have a duet with Rachel.

"Ok then. Now that we have that worked out, we can start practicing. Sectionals is only a couple of weeks away, so we gotta really work hard. So see you guys tomorrow. And Finn, Rachel, if you can practice today and then tomorrow come at lunch to the auditorium. Then you can perform the song for us and we'll see if it's still a good idea for you two to sing the duet. Bye guys," he said before walking out.

Everyone stayed in their seats, talking. I got up and walked to Rachel. I tapped her shoulder since her face was still in her hands. She slowly looked up, saw it was me, then looked down again.

"Hey Rachel. You wanna go practice now?"

"In the auditorium?"

"If you want to."

"Ok." She got up and I watched as she kissed Puck on the cheek and hugged her friends. "Bye. I'll see you later."

I noticed that Puckerman wasn't happy that I was taking his girlfriend away from him. We left the room and walked quietly. In the auditorium, she sat down on the edge of the stage and I sat down next to her. This was a perfect time to talk. "Rachel..."

"No Finn. Can we please just practice and pretend yesterday didn't happen?"

I was surprised. "No. I can't pretend that it didn't happen because I wanted it to happen."

"Please Finn. I'm meant to be with Noah. And not just because he is a football player and I'm the head Cheerio." She looked at my Letterman jacket that I still had on.

"I love him."

My eyes closed, and I felt the sadness wash over me. No, this isn't happening. I opened my eyes, looked at Rachel while she looked away.

"No. I don't think you do. And yesterday, the way I felt, I'm sure you felt that way too. I'm not going to give up on us."

"Finn, there is no us. Ok? Just forget what happened. Lets just practice the song."

We practiced the song. I tried to get closer to her, but she would walk away. Finally, we thought we had practiced enough, so we left. The tears I had been holding in finally got out. I cried in my car, quietly, for a while. But then I decided that enough was enough. I wiped the tears off and decided that I had to do everything i could to get Rachel. I freakin' loved her so much, that it was crazy. I wouldn't let her get away from me. My plan just had to work.

* * *

Later on, I went to football practice. It wasn't that bad. I had heard some weird things about Coach Tanaka, but he had been replaced by a different coach, Coach Beiste. And she actually knew what she was doing. She helped me out since I'm new. Practice was going great until Puck walked up to me. "Hey," he said.

"Hey."

"So you got that duet with Rachel."

"Yeah. I know its kinda awkward 'cause she's your girlfriend and all."

"Yeah. I know she's hot and talented and awesome, but just stay away from her, okay?"

"I'll try," I said, thinking that I would do the opposite and try to get closer to her instead.

"Don't try. Do." He walked away. I stood there, feeling angry, but I tried to let it go.

* * *

When practice was over, I drove home. I went to my room and just stayed there, thinking. Rachel doesn't want to leave her boyfriend, but I'm sure she felt what I felt yesterday. The song played in my head._ I'm forever yours, faithfully_. A perfect way to describe how I feel for her, how I'll be hers, even if she doesn't want me.

**_Please Review! Tell me if you have any ideas or songs that they should sing!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: To Duet or Not to Duet...**  
**_Sorry for taking so long! Thanks for putting up with me! And special thanks to musictune, noro, and FinchelFan728 for their awesome reviews! Your reviews literally make my day and inspire me to keep writing!_**

RACHEL

_I belong with you, _  
_You belong with me, _  
_You're my sweetheart_  
_I belong with you, _  
_You belong with me, _  
_You're my sweet _  
_Ho! Hey!_

I groaned, reaching out an arm to turn off my alarm. Usually I wake up so happy and full of joy because its a new day with new opportunities to sing or show off my incredible singing talents. But today just felt like it was going to be one of those days where you just feel terrible for no real reason. I sighed, then got up out of bed, exercised, showered, and readied myself. But the entire time I could think of nothing else but the practice with Finn yesterday. The brief conversation we had had continued playing through my mind. I remembered every detail exactly as it was.

When I had blurted out that I loved Noah, I had instantly regretted it. The look of incredible and overwhelming sadness was shown on his face, but it lasted only a few seconds before being replaced by a look of intense determination and burning anger. "No. I don't think you do. And yesterday, the way I felt, I'm sure you felt that way too. I'm not going to give up on us," he had replied. My heart almost broke at his declaration. But I had hidden my true feelings and made my face a mask of indifference. I had lied to him, and ignored everything he said. I really just couldn't deal with it. And although I had told him that I loved Noah, I'm not even sure in what way I love him. I shook my head. It is too early to think and attempt to solve my problems. But I know that I will have to figure this out eventually. I stood in front of my bedroom mirror, staring at my reflection. My high ponytail and Cheerios uniform. Why did everything have to be so difficult?

I arrived at school a few minutes before the bell rang. I walked through the hallway to my locker, everyone instantly moving away from me but continuing to stare at me. Didn't they know that staring is considered rude? The fact that i didn't want attention made me realize how my situation with Finn really affected me. I sighed once again and opened my locker. I stood there, unmoving, until everyone around me began walking and talking. As I tried to remember what books to get out, my eyes were suddenly covered and I was in darkness. "Guess who?" I heard the deep, husky voice and pretended to think about it.

"Santana, what happened to your voice?"

"My voice is nowhere near a girl's voice Rachel. What the hell were you thinking?" Noah replies, laughing as I giggle. He uncovers my eyes but moves his hands to the sides of my face, his thumb gently moving over my cheeks.

"Hey," he says, looking into my eyes.

"Hi," I say, looking back into his.

After several seconds of his warm, familiar hands stroking my face, he leans down and kisses me. Not a deep kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. I pulled back first. There was just something weird about me kissing him. I quickly scanned the surrounding area, and I realized what had caused my discomfort. Standing a few feet away, was Finn. I immediately felt ashamed, rubbing it in his face that I was Noah's girlfriend, even though I hadn't even known that Finn was looked at each other before he turned and walked away, shoulders slightly sagging. Noah turned, dropping his hands from my face. "Whatcha lookin' at, Rach?"

I quickly turned back to him. "No one. I mean, nothing."

He stared at me suspiciously, but shrugged and smiled, wrapping his arm around my shoulders as we walked off to class.

* * *

Lunch arrived too quickly for my taste. As the bell rang, announcing the beginning of our time to eat and relax, I slowly stood up and shuffled forward. But I was surprised to find that instead of Noah waiting for me by the door, it was Kurt. "What are you doing here Kurt?"

He smiled, grabbing my hand and pulling me out, forcing me to walk faster. "I told 'your boyfriend' ", he actually did air quotes, why did he do air quotes? " that I'd pick you up because I need to discuss some things with you about your performance today."

"Oh my god, that's today, isn't it?" I totally forgot since I was so preoccupied this morning.

"Yep." I let him lead me as we continued to talk. "Are you going to eat lunch?"

"No, I don't eat anything before a performance, except maybe a granola bar sometimes." He smiled grew as he looked at me.

"Hey, I do that too. Ok so since you're not eating, we are going to go to the auditorium."

We arrived and sat down at the edge of the stage, and it saddened me when I realized that it was the same exact spot I'd sat yesterday with Finn.

"Ok, spill." Kurt looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I was confused, I thought this was supposed to be about my performance today.

"You know, you and Finn aren't as secretive or careful as you should be."

"Ok Kurt, what are you talking about?" I was thoroughly confused.

"I know about you and Finn, Rach. I can tell by the longing looks and lingering glances that you two like each other. Like_ like_ each other." I tried to keep my face a mask, emotionless, as Kurt continued. "Even though we haven't been friends for so long, you can confide in me." I did feel comfortable around Kurt, like I could say anything without the fear of being judged.

"And I won't let this drop," he added, smiling evilly since he knew I'd eventually tell him what he wanted to hear. We'd only been friends for a day, yet we already knew things about each other. "Ok. Fine Kurt, you win."

"Yay!" he squealed. The next 20 minutes were spent with me telling Kurt everything that had happened, beginning with my audition and ending with this morning, leaving nothing out. He listened, alternating between gasping or sighing. Finally, I finished my story and he looked at me, deep in thought.

Finally he spoke. "Rachel honey, what are you planning to do about this whole situation?" Now it was my turn to sigh.

"I don't know." I hesitated before continuing " I love Noah. In what way, I don't know. And I don't want to ruin that or anything. But Finn, he just..." I was saved from having to finish by Mercedes and Tina entering the auditorium.

"Hey guys," they said. I waved half-heartedly as Kurt said hi.

"So you ready to perform Rachel?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Are you ok Rachel? You don't look so good," Tina seemed genuinely concerned for my well being.

I smiled at her," Yes. Thank you Tina, for asking."

The four of us talked about nothing in particular as we awaited the other glee members.

Once everyone arrived and settled into their seats, I followed Mr. Schue onto the stage, Finn following behind. "Ok guys. So we'll hear them and then we'll decide what happens after," he announced to the club. Looking back at myself and Finn, he nodded as he walked off the stage.  
I stared at Finn, and he stared back at me. When we heard Brad start playing, we began singing.

_Highway run_  
_Into the midnight sun_  
_Wheels go round and round your on my mind_

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight_  
_Sending all my love along the wire..._

* * *

As soon as the final notes were played, everyone burst into applause. There was even a wolf whistle. I stood front and center, soaking up the standing ovation.

"Ok, so what did you guys think?" Mr. Schue's question was directed toward the club.

"They were amazing," Quinn replied, smiling at me.

"Yeah!.." everyone agreed.

"So we're sure we want these two singing the duet?" His voice was apprehensive, since my performance with Finn was awkward, I had to admit. We had been trying to keep distance between us. Well I had.

"Yeah!..." everyone repeated.

"Ok. Now thats settled. And there's still a few minutes left before you all have to get back to class. So just hang out, and I'll see you all later."  
The auditorium was quickly emptying, but I stayed, reveling at how amazing we had sounded. No matter what I said, I had to admit that Finn's voice and mine created a beautifully perfect harmony, so rich and just plain awesome. I hadn't realized that there was anyone left, until I saw the two figures standing in he shadows, quietly discussing something.

**_I could really use someone to help me and let me bounce my ideas off them... Anyone wanna help? Please, just send me a message if you're interested._**  
**_PS. Can anyone guess the song that was Rachel's alarm? I was listening to it when I wrote this and I just had to add it in. And it does fit into the story, in a way,if you think about it..._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A New Friendship?**

**_So this chapter is kinda short, but I just wanted to post it up. It's kinda messed up, so apologies in advance. And it is in Santana's POV. (So there's a lot of insults. I was trying to channel my inner Santana.) After this one, there might be a Kurt POV..._**

**_Thanks to all the favorites and follows and reviews! Special thanks to noro, FiorellaScarlett, and FinchelFan728. And yes, FiorellaScarlett, you were right!_**

SANTANA  
I was impatient. Sure I love hearing Rachel's amazing voice, but Orca dude just wasn't cutting it. I tried to pay attention, but I couldn't wait for it to finish. When it finally did, I sat there while everyone else cheered, saying that they should totally do the duet. When Mr. Schue left, I got up, thinking I could talk to Rachel. I could see the tension between Rachel and Finn and apparently I wasn't the only one. I was gonna go sit next to her on the stage, but Kurt totally blocked me. "What do you want, Lady Hummel?" I was annoyed by him, especially since he had been spending more time with Rachel than I was lately.

"Santana, shut up and listen." Who the hell did he think he was, talking to me like this? "We need to talk. Believe me I'd rather not talk to you either, but its about Rachel."

I bit back my retort once Rachel's name came up. "What exactly is this about?"

"You've seen the tension between Finn and Rachel, correct?" I nodded. "Well, have you talked to Rachel about it?" I looked down, ashamed that I haven't been there for Rachel. "I'm gonna take that as a no."

"Well we've both been busy. And I was gonna before you gots in my way." I added defensively, as I glared at him, but he didn't even flinch.

"Ok," he said, looking back at me, "well go talk to her. But later, we have to talk. She really needs our help."

"Whatever." I walked around him, towards Rachel. She stared as I went and sat next to her. "Hey Tiny."

"Hey San. Why were you talking to Kurt, if I may know?" I chuckled, the way she talked sometimes...

"Oh you know, he just told me what an awesome person I am." I watched Rachel roll her eyes and laugh. I was just glad she laughed. Ever since her audition, four days ago (it seemed like that had been forever ago), she always seemed sad, not her usual blabbing, attention-wanting diva self. (And I say that affectionately.) "So what's been going on with you and Dough Boy?"

She started, upset that I'd insulted Hudson. "Santana, if you keep calling Finn names, I won't -"

"Ok sorry Rach. But seriously tell me." I wanted to get to the point, not really in the mood for one of her long lectures on being nice or whatever. She hesitated. "Rach, I'm here for you. You can talk to me, you know?" I took her hand, squeezing it gently.

She spoke quietly, meeting my eyes. "I know San. I just... I'm confused."

"Well you talked to Porcel-... I mean Kurt, why don't you talk to me?"

"Ok."

As she explained to me what had been going on with her the past couple of days, I got even more upset that I hadn't been there for her. As she kept talking, she started crying. I hugged her to me. By the time she finished her story, she was flat out sobbing. I hugged her tighter while she leaned into me.

"I don't know what to do, San. I'm so afraid that I will make a stupid decision, or hurt one or both of them. And what if I lose both of them? I don't want to string them along or anything." I sighed, feeling her small body shaking.

"Its ok Rach. You'll figure it out, you always do. Just follow your heart." I winced, I'd never thought I'd say something so corny, especially as advice to my best friend who's trying to decide who she loved. We stayed there a while, until I realized that lunch had to be almost over.

"Come on Shortstuff, the bell's 'bout to ring. We gottsa go." As we walked, I made stupid comments to make her feel better. But I kept thinking that I really needed to find Kurt and talk to him.

* * *

"Well, as much as it pains me to say this, you're right. We do need to talk and figure something out for Rachel."

I stood in front of my locker, Kurt beside me. The bell had rang, and mostly everyone was gone, or leaving. But I was now part of Glee, so I didn't get to go home and relax before Cheerios practice later. Not that I'm complaining or anything. I love glee, even though its only been a few days, but whatever.

"Ok, so obviously, Rachel is confused and she doesn't know what to do." Kurt started, "And as her two best friends-"

What?!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up, dude...dudette...whatever. What do you mean, her two best friends?"

He sighed, irritated and exasperated. "Yes, I am one of her best friends. I care about her and am trying to help her. And for her sake, I suggest you stop insulting me because we need to at least try to get along."

"Fine. I'm sorry. I am a bitch, I'll admit it, but still it's not my fault I'm so angry."

_But it is someone else's fault_. I cleared my throat and kept talking. "Anyways, back to what you were saying. I do want to help Rachel because right now she is just a mess, a hot mess, but still a mess. And, I really do hate seeing her so sad."

"OK, so we agree on that. And I have an idea on how we can help her." Kurt smiled, readying himself to tell me his 'brilliant' plan.

"Help who?" said a familiar voice. Oh shit. Rachel had terrible timing.

"Hey Rach," I said, plastering a smile on my face and turning to look at her.

"Hey guys," she smiled a huge smile at me and Kurt. She looked better now, so that's good. "I was just looking for you two because glee is going to start soon and we wouldn't want to miss it." She looked between us, suddenly realizing that I was talking to Kurt, which I wouldn't usually do of my own free will. She looked suspicious then her face fell as she saw something behind me. Not something, someone.

I turned and saw none other than the lumbering giant Finn. I sighed. He looked at Rachel, not sure if he should smile, say hi, or what. So he just walked past, ignoring her. Like what the hell man, I wanted to scream at him. I swallowed my anger, and put my arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"It's okay Rach, come on, let's go." We started walking to the choir room, me on Rachel's left and Kurt on her right side. My arm was still around her, and I comforted her, as Kurt took Rachel's hand. I looked at Kurt behind Rachel's head. He turned to look at me, trying to make sure Rachel didn't notice. _We'll talk later_, I mouthed.

**_Ok, I may have slightly overdone the insults..._**

**_Please Review! (Any ideas, or just tell me if I did or didn't overdo it on the insults)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A Conversation That Actually Doesn't End With Them Killing Each Other**

**_I don't know if this happens to you, but when I read a certain character's POV, I imagine them saying it... I can almost hear their voice... and I don't know why I wrote that, but anyways lets get on with this._**  
**_Oh and warning: Finn kinda gets insulted in this chapter by Santana, sorry, I had to..._**

KURT  
Glee was okay. Having decided on the songs, Mr. Schue gave us the sheet music for Don't Stop Believing. We started practicing it in the auditorium and he showed us some steps. I just really wanted to talk to Santana. We really needed to find a way to help Rachel.

At the beginning of glee, Mr. Schue suggested Finn and Rachel practice Faithfully, and she almost broke down. Finn looked like he totally wanted to. And Puck looked mad, especially as he shot Finn looks that could've killed him and shredded him to pieces. But before anyone could say anything, Satan- I mean Santana, interrupted, saying that they'd practiced enough. I quickly agreed, coming to her aid, reminding everyone that Sectionals was only two weeks away and this was only our first rehearsal. Mr. Schue, sensing all the emotions in the air and the palpable tension, agreed and dropped it.

I glanced at Rachel, she tried to hide her sadness with a blank facade, before exchanging a long look with Santana. There was a sadness in her eyes, and it struck me how much she really cares about Rachel.

Once glee was over, I waited impatiently as everyone emptied out of the room, until it was just me and Satan.

"Ok. Back to your 'brilliant' plan." I narrowed my eyes at her sarcasm, but ignored it.

"My 'brilliant' plan is actually pretty brilliant." I surveyed the room, checking that the auditorium was completely empty of eavesdroppers, before continuing.

"Rachel nearly broke down today. She told Finn that she loved Puck. And Finn told her he wouldn't let her go. And Puck, well he doesn't understand what's going on." I paused.

Santana took that as an opportunity to interrupt. "Yeah I know this. I was there, remember?"

I was about to roll my eyes, then remembered that doing that gave you wrinkles, so instead I just answered Santana.

"Yes. I wasn't done. But what you don't know is that Finn has made a plan to woo Rachel, and he's enlisted the glee members, myself included, to help him. Well except you, Quinn, Puck, and Brittany."

Her mouth dropped, shocked. Then she burst into laughter. She was really annoying, and not in the good way. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing." Her barely contained laughter annoyed me. "Its just I didn't think the green giant actually had enough brain cells to think or even put a plan together. But seeing how his 'plan' has gotten him no where, I guess I wasn't completely wrong."

I couldn't just stand here taking her insults. So I did what any rational person being insulted by a sarcastic, bitchy Latina would do: I exploded.  
"Santana shut up! I don't care that you are Rachel's best friend, I will shut you up myself if I have to! You can't insult everyone and expect them to be cowards, running away. I certainly won't."

I panted angrily, my outburst had taken my breath away and I was readying myself for her reaction.

But instead, she looked at me, impressed. "Hummel, you have just earned my respect."

I raised my eyebrows, unsure what just happened. After a few moments of silence, Santana continued. "I'll try to not insult you or your friends while we talk and scheme."

"Thank you Satan- I mean Santana."

Now it was her turn to raise her eyebrows. "What did you just call me?"

Oh snap. "Uh, Satan?" I started to feel scared, it seemed like we were just starting to get along and I just had to go and ruin it.

But her smile reassured me. "I like it. You can call me that, I give you my permission."  
As if I needed your permission. "Ok. Anyways, like I was saying, Finn made a plan to win over Rachel."

I told her what Finn had done so far, explaining how it fit in with what Rachel had told us both.

"But after Rachel's outburst that she loves Puck, Finn doesn't know what to do. He wants to fight for her, but he thinks he should wait a few days, so for now he is just thinking about his next move. What I suggest we do is push them forward, help them get together."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"I will deal with Finn and you'll deal with Rachel. I'll still be there for her, but you'll be the main one encouraging her."

"To do what, exactly?" She looked so confused. I sighed, this was going to take longer than expected. Might as well get comfortable.

On the bright side, we'd managed to avoid murdering each other for the last, what 30 minutes? This could be the start of an interesting friendship...

"Ok. So this is how we're going to do it..."

**_Yes, I never do put their plans. I think its much more interesting to see it happen... (well read it happen, you guys get me)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: From Being Suspicious to Almost Breaking Down**

**_Sorry for taking forever, I got lazy... but spring break is next week, so I'll write more. I pinky promise._**

RACHEL  
I knew there was something going on between Kurt and Santana. What it was, I had no idea whatsoever. So i tried to put it out of my head.  
On Friday, after glee, I met with Mike and Matt, who are football players and friends of mine. They love to dance and also can sing, so I invited them to join glee. I felt guilty that I had put off telling them to join. I had told Mr. Shue that I'd get two new members to complete our club so we'd have the required 12 members for Sectionals, but with the jumbled emotions and events of the last few days, could you blame me for forgetting?

After speaking and getting their excited promises that they'd talk to Mr. Schue about auditioning on Monday , I left them and went home, exhausted. It had been an emotionally and physically draining day. I couldn't wait to just fall into a dreamless slumber, free of emotion and drama.

* * *

The weekend passed quickly. I didn't pay much attention. Come Monday morning, I was feeling better, so I walked through the halls, HBIC smirk in place, hand on my hips, and swaggering through confidently. That is until I saw Finn talking to Noah and Kurt. My steps faltered, but San and Quinn were walking at my sides, so they supported me and helped me move on to my locker.

"Ok Rach, just keep walking..." they murmured in my ear, encouraging me to walk on and away. With their help, I did. What was Noah doing, talking to Finn? And Kurt? What was his part in this? These questions swirled in my head as I went through what I'd just seen once more. Santana and Q helped me get through the morning, distracting me so I would forget all my problems. I was grateful for their help. They are amazing friends...

* * *

Once it was lunchtime, I walked out of the classroom towards the cafeteria. By myself. Where was Noah? I started to feel slightly worried, since Noah was always there, waiting for me, with the exception of the time Kurt had come in his place. I arrived, hesitating at the door before putting on my blank mask and going inside. I didn't see any of my friends, but I did see Tina and Mercedes. Everyone was animatedly chatting, gossiping probably, so I walked over to the two girls, intent on finding out what was going on.

"Hey Tina, Mercedes. What's happened? And have either of you seen Noah, Kurt, Santana, Quinn, or Brittany?" I stopped myself from mentioning Finn.

Mercedes smile disappeared. "You haven't heard?"

Oh no. "Heard what?" I looked between my two friends, wanting to know what I'd missed.

Tina looked down, before meeting my eyes, and reaching out for my hand. "There was a fight this morning..."

"Between who?" My voice was barely audible, dreading the answer even though I already knew it.

Mercedes took my other hand as she spoke. "Puck and Finn. They were both suspended. But no one knows for how long yet."

I sank down into the nearest chair. "Are they okay?" I whispered.

Tina answered me this time, saying everyone was saying different things.

I understood why Noah was missing, but where was everyone else?

Tina, remembering my other question, told me that Kurt had left with Finn. Kurt's dad had picked them both up. This news confused me. Then Tina explained that Kurt's dad was engaged to Finn's mom. They were all living together, but the wedding date was yet to be decided.  
I thought it strange that Kurt had left out the very important fact that he would be Finn's step brother when I told him what was going on between myself and his soon-to-be-brother.

Mercedes interrupted my ponderings by saying she hadn't seen Quinn, Brittany, or Santana. I thanked them for telling me the news and trying to help me find my disappeared friends.

I quickly got up, walking to the bathroom and ignoring everyone's stares. As soon as I was there, I took out my phone (my Cheerios skirt has a small, inconspicuous pocket, very convenient). I sent a text to all three of my best friends, asking where they were and telling them that we had to talk, it was very urgent.

A minute later, I got a reply from Quinn.

_We are in the auditorium. We were just about to text you and find out where you are._

Before I had even thought about what my reply would be, my phone vibrated, signaling that I had received a new message.

_Where are you? Do you want us to come to you? Or you could come here, to the auditorium. Your choice._

I quickly answered.

_I'll go there. I doubt you'd want to talk here, where I am. See you guys in a few minutes._

I had come to the bathroom to be alone, and think everything over. But, I thought as I walked out and towards the auditorium, I'd probably feel better talking to someone. As I made my way, I started running through the empty halls, feeling the tears welling up in my eyes and threatening to overflow...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Stupidness and Surprises**

_**You know that horrible time when you know what you want to write but you just can't seem to find the right words? That was me for most of this chapter.**_

FINN  
I was so stupid. When I was talking to Kurt in the morning, Puckerman walked up to us. I didn't notice him until he started talking to me.

"Here's how it's going to happen. You're going to tell Rachel and Mr. Schue that you can't do the duet. I don't care what you say if they ask why. Just don't say anything about me."

I was gonna say something, but Kurt beat me to it.

"Why? Why should he? And what if he doesn't?"

I knew Kurt shouldn't talk like that. Even though the 4 Cheerios and Puck joined glee, we weren't friends. Except Rachel. She had become everyone's friend. Brittany was just nice and friends with everyone. And Santana seemed like she was Kurt's friend. Better ask him about that later...

Puck looked at Kurt, mad. "Because I said so. I don't want him near Rachel anymore. He's just messing up her head." He turned to me. "I don't want you to even talk to her. I see how confused she is, I'm not stupid, and I know that she's been sad a lot lately, and it's all because of you. This is your only warning. And if you don't back out of the duet..."

He didn't finish his threat. I didn't need him to. I kinda knew what he'd do. He is known as a badass for a reason.

He walked away, leaving me and Kurt standing there.

"So what are you going to do, Finn?" Kurt asked.

I looked down. "Uhmmm..."

"You're still going to sing the duet, right? You love Rachel, right?" I nodded.

"Then you need to fight for her. And you need to sing this duet. Ok? And remember you have me and your friends here to help you. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Good. Now let's go, or well be late for first period."

Kurt led me to the class.

I didn't really pay attention. I was thinking. Kurt was right. I needed to fight for Rachel. But I was kinda scared what would happen to me. Or even worse, to one of my friends...

* * *

I made it through the morning. Only one more class before lunch. I went to my locker before the next bell rang. I heard footsteps behind me, but I didn't think about it since there's a lot of people in the halls. Then, I heard a loud noise. I looked and saw that the locker next to mine had been punched. I turned. Puck was behind me, a few feet away.

"So I heard that you were just gonna ignore everything I said to you."

Damn it, Kurt. "What are you talking about?"

"I heard that you were going to sing the duet still. And now you're gonna get it."

He ran towards me, his fist aimed at my stomach. I was gonna move, but he was so fast. Too fast. He hit me, and I felt all the air get knocked out of me. I leaned against he lockers. I heard faint shouts of_ Fight! Fight_! He tackled me, punching my eye. I finally got my breath back, so I pulled up my arms to protect my face. He stopped, and I took the opportunity. I pinned him to the floor, and was about to punch him, when my arm was stopped by a hand and pulled away.

I looked up, and saw an angry and disappointed Mr. Schue. Puck froze on the floor. I looked around and saw a crowd. I knew I heard screams.

I got up and put my hand out to help Puck up. He ignored it and got up. I was breathing heavy, and my eye and face hurt. I thought how much it sucked that Puck had gotten in some good hits, but when I was about to, Mr. Schue came to rescue him. Why couldn't he have come earlier and rescued me?

Mr. Schue took us to Principal Figgins office. People watched us. When we went in, I heard everyone outside start talking about the fight. I just hoped no one figured out that Rachel was why we were fighting. She was already upset, if people found out about her and me, who knows what would happen.

Principal Figgins talked to Mr. Shue while me and Puck waited by the door.

I looked at Puck and started talking. "Look sorry man. I do like Rachel. And I don't like it that she's all upset and confused right now. I wish she wasn't. But I can't just be without her."

Puck looked at me. Then he smiled. I got tense, waiting for what he'd say.

"Dude, its cool. Believe it or not, I understand. Its just me and Rachel have been together for so long that I just got scared she'd leave me for some new hotter and interesting guy. I don't know who she's gonna choose, but I'm glad that you like her enough to fight for her. Even fight a badass like me. She is so awesome and amazing, she deserves the best. And we're not just boyfriend and girlfriend. We're best friends. So if she chooses you, i'll be okay cause I know you'll take care of her. And if you don't I'll totally kick your ass. But for now, she still hasn't decided. And I do love her. I'm not going down without a fight. Well, not a fist fight, you get me. So may the best man win."

He held out his hand. I smiled, shaking it, relaxing. "Cool dude. But just know, I'm gonna win. And I won't give up."

He smiled. "We'll see about that."

We fist bumped. After me and Rachel get together, me and Puck could totally be friends, I thought.

Mr. Shue called our names, trying to get our attention.

We walked into the office and sat down in front of Principal Figgins while Mr. Schue stood between me and Puck.

Principal Figgins looked at us before speaking. "Mr. Schue has told me what happened. But I'd like to hear your version."

I got nervous, I didn't want Rachel involved at all, not even her name. "We were just playing around. It wasn't a real fight." Why did I say that? Oh yeah, it was the first thing that popped into my head.

Mr. Shue looked at me and I could tell he didn't believe me. I didn't believe me either. It was a stupid, bad idea, but I couldn't take it back.

"You have a black eye and your face is swollen." Mr. Schue sounded really mad.

"Yeah. We accidentally took it too far. Right, Puck?"

I looked at him. He smiled, figuring out what I was doing.

"Yeah. Sorry dude."

We fist bumped again to show that we weren't mad or anything. Mr. Schue and Principal Figgins looked at each other.

"Ok, boys," Principal Figgins looked at us, "even if you were just 'playing', you were still showing violence in school. And violence of any kind will not be tolerated. So you both will be suspended for three days to think about your playing. And I suggest you boys find a new game. One that doesn't include violence, even if it is fake."

With that, Mr. Shue led me and Puck out. We had to call our parents. Burt answered and told me he'd come to pick me up. Mr. Schue told me to go to the nurse while I waited.

So I went and on my way, I saw Kurt. He freaked out and went with me to the nurse and then back to the office. When Burt got there, he picked me up and decided Kurt should come too. Then the three of us went home.

I told Kurt what had happened. Later, when Burt asked, Kurt told him everything. Burt wasn't mad, he had went through the same thing when he was younger, he said. So he gave me advice and wished me luck.

"Thanks Burt."

"Hey no problem kid." He got up and left, saying he had to go back to work.

Kurt looked at me. "So you and Puck are ok?"

"Yeah. I think we could be friends. He wants the best for Rachel. I do too, but I think the best could be me. So we'll fight for her, but we'll respect her decision when she chooses."

"How chivalrous of you two."

What? "Anyways, I'm just gonna be around here for the next three days. Maybe Rachel will be able to clear her head and figure some stuff out with me and Puck gone."

"At least you'll be back for Sectionals." Like always, Kurt was looking at the bright side.

"Yeah. I'll still sing with Rachel. But I'll have to practice by myself these days."

"And you should think about your next move."

"For what?"

Kurt sighed. "To get Rachel to choose you."

"Oh right. Well, I go back to school on Friday. I actually had an idea, but I'll need some help."

**_Ok I started writing and then the whole Puck threatening Finn thing happened. I couldn't leave it like that, cause Puck isn't that big a douche bag. So then I wrote the scene while they waited to talk to the principal._**

**_And guys, I could really use a beta. Do you guys know one? Or if you wouldn't mind being my beta, could you please send me a message telling me?_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Teaming up**

_**Guys, I just want to say thank you for staying with this story and everything. I know I haven't been so great about updating and sometimes my chapters come out a bit crappy, and I'm sorry.**_

SANTANA  
Me, Fabray, and Britts went to the auditorium as soon as the bell rang for lunch. I needed to talk to them and fill them in on the midget's problem. They knew something was up, but they didn't get Rach the way I did so they didn't know how upset she really was. Girl was such a talented actress, she'd make it to Broadway for sure.

I told them what'd been happening since her audition. They were quiet. I could tell thy felt guilty for not seeing what's been happening, and I could relate.

When I finished explaining the situation, I told them how I had been talking to Hummel and we were gonna try to help Rach and Finn. Of course, they wanted to help. So I invited them to the Lima Bean after glee, where I was gonna meet Kurt and the other gleeks.

"We'll be there," they said simultaneously.

"Ok. Cool. Now that I've told you all that-" I was interrupted by my phone ringing, along with Quinn's and Britt's.

"Rachy sent me a message. What about you guys?" Brittany asked.

"Same," I said.

"Yep," Quinn agreed. "I'll text her back."

We quietly waited for the message to send, then for Rach's reply.

Minutes later, Q interrupted the silence by saying Rachel was on her way over. "But she says we need to talk. Somethings happened."  
Yeah, no duh, that's why we need to talk.

We sat there, waiting. In the quietness, I heard a faint noise. It sounded like quick, light footsteps. And an escaping sob. Oh shit.  
I stood just as Rachel burst through the doors, sobbing. I ran towards her, Quinn and Brittany right behind me. I stopped a few feet away, unsure, then closed the distance and threw my arms around her. I felt her quivering body, and held her tighter as she fell against me, her legs giving up. Britt and Q reached us and put their arms around me and Rachel. We stood there, hugging and comforting my tiny friend. Finally, her sobs subsided, until she just had silent tears occasionally running down her face.

I pulled away and lead R to the stage. I sat her down on the piano bench, me, Q and Britt sitting around her on the floor. She looked down, not looking at any of us.

Britt broke the silence. "Rachy, what happened? Who made you so sad? If you tell us, I'm sure Sanny will go beat them up for you."

She laughed humorlessly. Is that even a word? Don't know, don't care. Not important.

"No it wasn't a person Britt. And if it was, I wouldn't have wanted San to go and harm anyone. But thanks for the offer." She smiled sadly at her.

"But what did happen Rach?" Quinn asked, so concerned thar I knew Rachel would tell us to keep us from worrying. She had once told us that just 'cause she was sad, didn't mean we should be sad. She hated seeing any of us sad or worried, even about her.

She looked at each of us in turn. Fuck Rach, just freakin' tell us already, I screamed in my head. I knew I had to keep quiet and be patient until she was ready.

My patience was rewarded. "You guys haven't heard the news?"

I shook my head.

Rachel continued. "Well, there was a fight between Noah and Finn. And of course violence is not tolerated, so they were suspended. But we have yet to figure out for how long."

She paused. "And apparently, Kurt will be Finn's stepbrother because their parents are getting married."

She seemed to realize she had mentioned Finn in front of Quinn and Brittany, 'cause her face got worried and shit.

"They know. I told them," I whispered. She would probably be pissed, since she hadn't even wanted to tell me. But, she surprised me by just nodding and looking relieved. I guess it was better for me to spill her secrets than for her to do it.

"So, yeah..." for once, it seemed that Rachel didn't know what to say, she was so confused. I looked at Brittany and Quinn. They were staring at Rachel, who was watching the floor.

"It'll be ok tiny. At least now you'll have some time to relax and not worry about Mohawk kid and puffy nipple dude," I joked. But the migde didn't even look up to glare at me. Wow, now I'm scared. I got up and motioned for Brittany and Q to do the same, and they followed me, hugging Rach. "It is ok. Don't worry. It'll be alright," we reassured her..

The rest of the day, I couldn't get the picture of Rachel, heartbroken, out of me head. I tried everything, but no. Finally, it was glee time. I picked up Rachel and led her to the choir room, my arm around her shoulder and hand in hand.

Mr. Schue was there with the other gleeks and Mike and Matt. I nodded at them, all the while still holding Rachel. They nodded back.

"Hey, settle down guys," Mr. Shue said. "So Mike and Matt are joining our little club. Let's give them a hand." Applause everywhere, and they didn't even have to audition. Not like me, even though I totally killed _Back To Black._

"Thanks Rachel," Mr. Shue said, looking at Rach and noticing what a mess she was. So he tried to change the subject. "Ok, so I think you all have heard about Finn and Puck's suspension. They'll only be gone a while, but we still need to work extra hard. So let's do this."

We practiced, Schue talked, then we all left. I dropped Rachel off at her house, making sure she was ok, then I went to the Lima Bean. As I drove, I thought that I really had to find some new nicknames for Rachel. I didn't want to call her rupaul or manhands or anything like that, cause she's my best friend and in her fragile state, being called that could really hurt her.

When I got to the Lima Bean, I ordered my coffee then sat down with the gleeks. "Hey, what up?" I said.

"Hey," they said back. It looked like everyone was waiting for me 'cause I was the only one missing. Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Britt, Artie, and even Mike and Matt were here.

"So let's do this." I assumed Matt and Mike knew what was going on, or why the hell would they be here?

"We gots to help the midge. She is confused and since we are her friends, we gots to help her." I looked at Kurt, waiting for him to take over.

"Right. So, for the next three days, Finn and Puck won't be at school. That'll help Rachel cause it will give her a chance to calm down. Someone has to be with her at all times. Ok?" He waited for everyone to agree before continuing.

"Ok, so that way, there'll always be someone there for her, to help and support her. After the three days, when Finn and Puck get back, that's when things'll get complicated..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Returning With A Plan**

**_Thanks guys for your great review! You guys are awesome!_**

KURT  
The next day, I noticed that Rachel always had someone, or more than one person, around. Good. She was visibly calmer and more peaceful with Puck and Finn gone. There wasn't much drama or anything. Just joking and laughing with whoever was there with her.

I was with her during lunch. "Hey, Rachel."

"Hi, Kurt," her smile was genuine. Already she was feeling better, less conflicted and confused, I could see.

"How are you feeling," I asked cautiously.

"Better. I don't have to worry about avoiding them," she didn't have to say their names, I already knew who she was talking about,"or if they are going to be idiotic. These three days will be great for me."

"I see. So, now that you're feeling better, have you given any thought to who you'd choose?"

She looked at me, with...apprehension? "Actually, I have an idea. But I was going to take the next 2 days to decide if I should carry out my plan."

"Oh. Ok." I knew she wouldn't tell me until she was ready. I wasn't gonna push her.

* * *

The next two days passed by quickly. Finally, it was Friday. Finn and Puck were coming back from their suspension. I was slightly concerned about Rachel, but she reassured me that she'd be fine. She had finally told me her idea, and I wasn't sure that I agreed with it, but I planned to support her no matter what. Finn certainly wouldn't like it.

When I arrived at school, I made my way to the choir room. Finn, like Rachel, also had an idea, and I planned to help him with it. In the choir room, I met with Finn and discussed his plan...

The day passed quickly enough, and finally, it was lunch. Time to put the plan to action. I went to pick up Rachel, then I led her to the outdoor eating area. I didn't speak, except once to say hi, because I didn't want to accidentally tell her the surprise in my excited state.

"Kurt, what is going on? You haven't answered any of my questions while we've been walking. You just pulled me out here and you still won't talk to me."

"Ok," I sighed, breaking my silence to reassure her everything was okay, "I'm sorry star. But we just need to sit here and wait."

"Why?"

"Because... I heard that something was going to happen here." I hoped she'd let it go, but no such luck.

"Like what? Why do you want me to see it? It doesn't really affect me what happens to others who I don't even know, and I don't care."

"Rachel, please stop and just stay. Please. I think this will affect you. Please, just trust me." I stared into her big brown eyes, waiting for her to respond.

She nodded. "Ok. I do trust you Kurt," she whispered.

"Alright," I hugged her tightly. "You know Rach, I'm so happy that you let me be your friend."

From in my arms, I heard her muffled voice. "I'm glad that you let me be your friend. Fortunately for me, that day you're divaness wasn't present," she teases.

"Oh," I pulled back, feigning hurt and shock. "I see how it is."

She laughed, pulling me back in for another hug. "I'm kidding. But you know as well as I do how big of a diva you are."

"Says the biggest diva ever."

We broke the hug, laughing, but I kept my arm around her shoulders as we sat down.

She looked forward, patiently waiting, while I glanced around, surveying the area, and searching for Finn, Santana or any of the other gleeks. I saw Santana standing some distance behind me, Quinn on one side of her, and Brittany on her other side. Her arm was around Brittany. When she saw me staring, she nodded and gave me a thumbs up. I assume that she'd seen my exchange with Rachel. I nodded back, and turned around.

Lunch had already started, but where was Finn? The tables were quickly filling up with people. Rachel leaned against my shoulder.

"Have you seen them today?" I needed to know what else had happened. I felt her shoulders tense up slightly.

'Yeah. Noah picked me up and drove me to school."

I raised my eyebrow. "Oh, its not like that Kurt. He is still my best friend, so I will still see him. If he'll want to see me." She added sadly.

"Don't worry Rachel. Everything's gonna be okay. Don't worry, be happy." I hummed quietly to her and I could feel her body relax in my arms.

We waited, my humming breaking the silence. I was probably worrying to much; it's only been a few minutes, I reminded myself.

My worry dissolved when I heard the opening notes of Your Guardian Angel. I glanced around and saw Finn slowly (and nervously) walking in my direction. Everyone heard the notes and of course stared.

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face_

_I can't replace_

I turned to Rachel, who was still in my arms. She straightened up, but didn't move out of my arms. She was shocked, I could tell. Now, she locked eyes with him, her chocolate brown ones staring at his liquid hazel ones.

_Now that I'm strong_

_I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold_

_And it breaks through my soul and I know_

_I'll find deep inside me_

_I can be the one_

He reached her and stood there, a foot away. I took my arm away and moved back, but Rachel didn't notice; she was too busy watching Finn.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's ok, It's ok, It's okayayay_

He closed the distance until he was only a few inches away.

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and _

_Stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

He reached out his hand. Her gaze flickered to his hand, then back to his face. Hesitantly, her hand reached out and lightly fell on his. He held it firmly, his gaze never leaving hers.

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

His other hand reached out to hold her face. She immediately leaned into it.

_'Cause you're my, You're my, _

_My true love, My whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_'Cause I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away and_

_Please tell me you'll stay_

I sighed, holding back tears. I looked around, people were still staring, but most were sniffling. I saw Puck, standing near a door. Oh no. But to my surprise, he shook his head and just leaned on the door, not moving forward.

_Yeah,_

_Stay _

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be ok_

_Though my skies are turning grey (grey)_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you send me to heaven_

Finn leaned down and Rachel looked up at him, mesmerized. He closed the remaining distance and gently kissed her. I sighed, happy at how well the plan had worked. I turned back and saw Santana smiling, before she leaned over and kissed Brittany. Awww. I turned back around and saw other couples kissing and hugging. Times like these make you wish you had that someone special.

I looked at Rachel and Finn once more. Suddenly, Rachel pulled away and got up.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered to Finn, her eyes on the ground. "It wasn't supposed to go like this. My plan..." she trailed off.

She looked up at him, eyes tearful, "I'm so sorry."

And with that, she ran away.

**_Next chapter, Rachel's pov?_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Aftermath**

_**Much love and thanks to everyone who is still reading this! Even more love and thanks to those who review! I appreciate it and love hearing your thoughts! And sorry for taking forever!**_

RACHEL

I raced into the school, not pausing to look at anyone. I felt my Cheerios skirt go up and my hair fall out of my high pony tail, but I didn't care at the moment. The faces and doors I passed were a blur. I was so upset that the tears were already streaming down my face and I could do nothing to stop them. I didn't think about a destination; I just let my feet lead me away.

That wasn't supposed to happen. I'll admit that I was surprised and shocked to see Finn singing such a romantic song to me that I froze. As he came closer, my heart began beating he held out his hand, my own automatically reached out to hold his. His other hand cradling my face felt so natural, I instinctually leaned in. And that kiss. It was...so different than any other I'd ever experienced. I reached my finger up to gently touch my still tingling lips. I remembered the way his warm lips had felt on mine, the way it felt just being so close to him.

But me being me, I broke the most amazing kiss and ran away like the coward I am. The song he had chosen to sing was one that I loved and listened to all the time. And now, I'll love it even more, but I won't be able to listen to it without bursting into tears.

I realized that my feet were taking me to the auditorium. As I ran inside, some lines of the song that Finn had sang played though my mind...

_You're mine_

_My true love_

_My whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cause I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away and_

_Please tell me you'll stay..._

Did he really mean it? The intensity in those warm brown eyes and his voice, which rang with emotion and sincerity, convince me that he must have. Then he'd begged me to stay and I'd run away.

Along with my heart shattering sadness, I also now felt overwhelming guilt. He'd expressed his true feelings to me, and in front of the whole school. He stood there, very vulnerable. I really am a terrible person.

My feet carried me up the stage stairs and to the center of the stage, where I collapsed onto my knees, feeling all my strength leave me. I brought my hands up to cover my tear-stained face. I sobbed and heard the echoes of my cries and ragged breath carry through the auditorium, but I didn't care. I just let all my tears fall, let all the emotion drain out of me. I was just so tired. I laid down and curled up, so past caring about anything that it didn't bother me how dirty the floor was.

I could tell that my face was still wet. I inhaled deeply, then exhaled, trying to even out my breathing. My eyes closed, and I could feel myself drifting off...

But I heard pounding footfalls of someone running and faint yells. Was it my name they yelled? I strained my ears, leaving my eyes unopened.

"Rachel?! Rachel?!" Yeah, the frantic yelling was definitely of my name. I just didn't want to get up and the floor was more comfortable than you'd imagine.

The footsteps neared me, becoming impossibly. The person leaned down, panting. They'd probably been running. Or fast walking. Making out? Hmm..

I felt the back of the person's hand make contact with my cheek. Ouch, it stings. As much as I wanted to get up and reprimand them about their use of violence and abuse of women (me) because that is simply unacceptable, I couldn't find the strength. I was so physically and emotionally exhausted, more so than I've ever been.

"Rachel?!" It was Kurt. Good. At least it's not some stranger, but I'd have to rebuke him about slapping me later.

"Rachel?" His voice was scared and upset. Upset I'd understand, but scared? I cracked open my eyes a little bit and peeked at him.

"Oh my God, Rachel, you scared me!" He let out a sigh of relief and lifted my shoulders and head up to hug me.

"Why were you scared?" My voice came out hoarse, barely louder than a whisper. But I was curious.

"I couldn't find you at first. I should have realized you'd come here. And I was scared of what you'd do because you are just too dramatic and emotional for your own good." Huh. "Rachel, what were you thinking, running away?"

I pushed his arms away, a little angry at his accusatory tone, and laid back down, looking up at the ceiling.

"I don't know. It's just... that wasn't supposed to happen."

"Rachel, I know your 'plan', but you need to at least explain to Finn."

"You know Kurt, I never really broke up with Noah. He's given me some space, but we haven't discussed what's been going on nor have we officially ended our relationship."

"Yeah, well that's obviously over." Kurt scoffed, rolling his eyes. But I ignored that.

"Yeah. I mean, I love Noah, but he's not the one for me."

"And you know who is? Finn." I sighed, of course.

'"I do love him. But, I just...I love him too much. I don't think I can continue being without him, but I'm scared to think what will happen if we are together," I confessed.

"Really?" I sat up quickly, hearing the new voice join the conversation. It was a voice that I'd come to love as much as I did its owner...

**_So what did you think? Hope you enjoyed it. I was kinda not liking this chapter, but I couldn't seem to be able to change it._**

**_Next chapter might be Finn's pov. What do you think will happen?_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Tears**

**_Thanks for your reviews! And I apologize for such a short chapter, but I promise that I will make it up to you guys by updating soon and making it a super long chapter!:)_**

My plan was working perfectly. Just feeling Rachel so close to me gave me shivers, but the good kind. I could tell she loved the song I sang. And then we kissed, and it was like the best kiss ever. Like, the Superman of all kisses. There were freaking fireworks exploding everywhere.

Everything was going great... right up until when she broke the kiss and ran away. I was so shocked. I just stood there for a while, staring at the spot where she'd stood. My brain registered that it was quiet and everyone was staring at me. I was frozen. Kurt and Santana walked towards me, but I didn't care.

"Hudson!" Santana snapped, slapping me none too gently. That got my attention (but I would've expected her to call me something worse).

"Well, don't just stand there, go after her!"

Oh yeah, I should probably do that. But Kurt stopped me.

"I'll check the library, Santana will check the bathroom, and you can check the choir room. If we don't find her in any of those places, we'll meet in the auditorium. Ok, go!"

The three of us ran in different directions as the people in the crowd broke the silence, probably gossiping about what they'd just seen. I mean, it's not everyday a glee club loser slash new Jock who never goes to practice serenades the head cheerio and she actually lets him. I ran to the choir room as fast as I could. When I got there, I looked in and made sure it was empty before running to the auditorium. I slowed down as I got closer and saw Santana standing at the door, looking in.

"Is she-" I started.

"Shhh!" She interrupted me. I stood beside her and looked in. I saw Rachel, lying on the floor, next to Kurt. I was gonna walk in, but Santana put an arm out in front of me to stop me. "Not yet. Listen."

I obeyed, and heard Rachel saying Puck's name. "You know Kurt, I never really broke up with Noah. He's given me some space, but we haven't discussed what's been going on, nor have we officially ended our relationship."

"Yeah, well that's obviously over." Yeah it is.

"Yeah. I mean, I love Noah, but he's not the one for me."

"And you know who is? Finn." Thanks Kurt. I looked over to Santana, and she reluctantly nodded her agreement to what Kurt had said. I turned back to look at Rachel and almost died at what she said.

"I do love him, but I just... I love him too much. I don't think I can continue being without him, but I'm scared to think what will happen if we are together."

Really? I felt Santana hit my arm and realized that I had said that out loud. I rubbed my arm as Santana pushed me into the auditorium.

"Might as well go in. No point in hiding when they know we're here," she muttered.

I looked at the stage and saw Kurt looking at me weird, Rachel sitting up beside him to stare at me. I walked up the stage steps, Santana behind me. I sat down in front of Rachel, never breaking our eye contact. I heard Santana and Kurt walking off the stage and slowly making their way to the door. Rachel sighed, still looking at me.

"Kurt, Santana go. You know I'll talk to you guys later."

I chuckled when I heard Kurt's disappointed sigh and Santana's throat clearing.

"We're leaving. Me and and Kurt gots stuff to do anyways. We don't have time or want to hear you two talk about your feelings and crap. Pfft."

But she sounded more disappointed than anything. I heard their echoing footsteps out in the halls. I waited until the footsteps faded away before opening my mouth.

"Is that what you really think?" Rachel looked away, breaking the eye contact as she nodded.

"Why are you scared?" I whispered.

"I don't know."

"Well you can't live in fear or let that fear control you."

She met my gaze. I reached out and picked up her hand, gently squeezing it. She didn't fight it.

"Rachel I can't keep being without you either. I hate seeing Puck hold you and kiss you. That one kiss we had, it was so amazing and just being so close to you made my heart go crazy. I've never been sure of anything, but I am so sure of you, of us."

She looked down at our hands.

"So you and Kurt are close right?"

What? Now I'm confused. This has nothing to do with what I said.

"Yeah..."

"Did Kurt tell you what I planned to do?" Her other hand played with the end of her skirt, still not looking at me.

"No..."

She took a deep breath. "I've been thinking, and I've decided it'd be best if I stayed single."

She glanced up, but it was my turn to look away. I couldn't let her see the tears running down my cheeks. She slowly pulled her hand that I was holding away and reached up to touch my face. Her warm fingers gently turned my face so I was looking at her. A tear of her own slid down, leaving a trail behind. Her thumb reached out to wipe my tears, while I wiped her single tear away.

"I love you Finn. But for now..."

The only sound I heard was that of my heart breaking as I stood up and ran away.

_**Poor Finn:( and Rachel:( oh the heartbreak! Next chapter will be either Santana or Kurt's. And Sectionals is coming up...(p.s. sorry for the sucky chapter. promise next will be better. but guys dont worry; you guys **_**will**_** have your Finchel... eventually;))**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Tough Times**

_**Guys, I'm excited for the next chapter! And I can't wait till I can write chapters for my Finchel!**_

SANTANA

I felt really bad for Rachel. I mean, I gots Britt and she loves me as much as I love her. But Rachel, she had Puck, and then shit happened, and now she has no one and she's all sad.

That Friday when Frankenteen sang to her, I didn't know what to expect. Was she finally gonna be with him? I really wanted to know so me and Lady Hummel were gonna eavesdrop, ninja style, but apparently, our ninja style didn't work, 'cause Rachel caught us and made us leave the auditorium. So we just walked back outside to the other gleeks. It seemed that the whole school now knew what had happened. Britt spoke first. "Did you find Rachy?"

"Yeah, we did. Tubs is with her now." I ignored Kurt's glare and Britt's confused look. Everyone looked worried, especially Mike and Matt. They are really close to Rachel and care about her so much, kind of how everyone in glee does. Rachel might still be kinda new to glee, but no one can really help liking her. She really is amazing (even though her bragging can get annoying, but at least she knows she's talented).

Mike looked at me, "What do you think is gonna happen, San?"

I shook my hard. "I don't know. I hope she and Lumps- I mean Finn," I quickly corrected myself; now is not the best time for fighting, "get together. We all know she and Finn love each other and belong together."

"Yeah, we do." I turned to see Puck, walking towards us.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I love Rachel, but it just makes more sense that I'm not her boyfriend. I love her like a sister. And it'd be totally awkward for you to be making out with your sister." True. We stood there, for a while, just thinking, occasionally saying something. We all just wanted one thing: for our best friend, Rachel, to finally be happy.

No one saw Rachel or Finnept for the rest of the day. In glee that afternoon, neither Finn nor Rachel were there. Mr. Schue said that they had left school early. We were gonna practice for Sectionals, but really, how can we practice when Rachel (and Lumps the clown) isn't there? So Mr. Schue called it a day and said we could leave or do whatever. As he walked to his office, everyone rushed to the door. I was the fastest, (thanks to years of Cheerios practice) so I freakin' ran and blocked the door with my body, not letting anyone through. There were groans of protest, but I knew everyone would want to go check on Rachel.

"I know that all of you are bff's with Rach, but you can't all go see her. If you do, you're just gonna overwhelm her and she's too fragile for that. She'll either break down or go all HBIC on all of our asses. And mine is too hot to get beat up."

All the gleeks immediately backed up; they'd never seen HBIC Rachel. I have, and let me tell you, it is not something you wanna see. Only a few have ever lived through that.

"Me and Lady Hummel here will go check on her then we'll meet you all at the Lima Bean."

"But..."

"No buts. I like you guys, but I have no problem going all Lima Heights on your asses."

I waited for them to nod.

"But San, me and Quinn wanna go," Britt said, big blue eyes pleading. Damn. I never can say no to that girl.

"Britt..."

Quinn interrupted. "Brittany, we should go to the Lima Bean and wait. If you want, we could go to the store nearby and look for something to make Rachel feel better. And we can go visit her later." B nodded, excited.

"Ok. Thanks Q." I told her, relieved I didn't have to be the one to disappoint Britt. She nodded, so I took off, Kurt following me.

We arrived at Rachel's house a few minutes later. Rachel's dads were there and they were super confused. All they knew was that their daughter had come home from school early, crying her eyes out. I promised that I'd tell them later, but first I needed to see Rachel. So me and Kurt went upstairs to Rachel's room. I quietly knocked.

"Go away." I heard.

But I pushed the door open and saw Rachel laying on her bed, curled up and crying, makeup ruined.

"Oh honey," Kurt pushed past me and went to hug Rachel. I joined the hug, and we laid there for a while, just comforting her. Finally, Rachel sat up. I was gonna pull away, but she shook her head, so I just kept hugging her. She cleared her throat.

"You gotta be careful Rae, with all the crying your voice is gonna sound like crap. Then how are we gonna win Sectionals?" I joked. She smiled sadly. I knew that she was preparing herself to tell us what happened.

"So I explained to Finn that I intend to stay single," she said.

"Really? Shit Rachel, might as well kill yourself. Either way, you just broke his heart. And yours."

She tried to glare at me, but she was tired from all the crying she'd done. "I know. But I just..."

"As much as I hate to say it, Santana is right." I nodded at Kurt. Of course I'm always right, but whatever. Kurt continued, "I don't get it Rachel. You love Finn. Finn loves you. What's so hard? It's not complicated."

"Yes it is!" She cried out stubbornly.

"How?" I was getting frustrated. "Please explain Rachel because I honestly don't understand." I watched as Rachel tried to think of a way to answer my question.

"Exactly!" I said when she couldn't find a good answer.

"I don't know! Say we do get together. What if he breaks up with me? Or decides he doesn't love me?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. Sure Rachel is dramatic, but this was too much. This is not how things were supposed to go. "Rachel, I know Finn. And I know he loves you. Why don't you just let whatever happens happen? If he does break up with you, which he'd never do, you will still have us."

I nodded.

"Us?" Rachel asked. Kurt nodded. "Yeah, me, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Mercedes, Mike, Matt, Artie, Tina, and Puck. Even though I haven't known you that long and some of the other gleeks haven't either, we love you and we'll still be there for you. We are a family."

Rachel sniffled, trying not to cry. "I love you guys too. We are a family. Wait a minute! What about Noah?"

I patted her shoulder. "He said he loves you, but he knows that you and Finn really are meant to be together. He still wants to be there for you. He thinks of himself as your big brother."

Rachel grabbed my hand and Kurt's hand. "Thanks."

We sat there, hugging her for a while before we said we had to go tell the others that she was okay. She agreed that we should go, but said we should visit her again. I promised I would and we quietly snuck out (Rachel needed to be the one to tell her dads what was going on; I know I promised them I'd tell them, but in my defense, I had my fingers crossed).

When we got to the Lima Bean, the gleeks were already waiting for us and they looked so worried. As soon as they saw me and Hummel, they all started talking.

"Hey, shut it!" I yelled, earning some glances from other people who sat near us. I glared at them. Who the hell did they think they were to stare at me? I turned back to my friends. "Rachel's okay. But she still doesn't want to be with Finn 'cause she's scared."

I explained and told them everything that Rachel had said. I knew Rachel wouldn't get mad that I'd told them because we** are** a family. After I finished talking, there was silence. It was broken by Mercedes.

"What are we going to do? I don't think I can bear to see Rachel so sad." I nodded as everyone else did.

"I don't know. We just have to be there with her." We sat there and just thought. Artie spoke, breaking the silence again.

"Hey, what happened to Finn?" No one knew. So Kurt texted Finnept and found out he was at his house. Everyone felt bad for him; he was probably as sad as Rachel, if not more. (And everyone kinda felt guilty that they'd forgotten him in their rush to make sure Rachel was okay.) So I told everyone that we should be there for him too; I received a lot of shocked looks but what can I say? Maybe I'm turning soft. But everyone agreed. We have to be there for **both** Rachel and Finn.

Now, it's a week later. It's Friday again and Sectionals is tomorrow. We've been practicing but I don't know what's going to happen. It's been awkward as hell because of Rachel and Frankenteen. Even Mr. Schue noticed. I've had to go through the week seeing Rachel sadder than ever. I've been to see her almost everyday and I know that the other gleeks have hung out with her or visited her at her house. They've also been trying to be there for Hudson, but how can you heal a broken heart? Especially one that refuses to heal unless they have the person they love?

**_Next chapter is Sectionals. Will they win? Or will they lose? _**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Sectionals**

_**This chapter turned out differently than I'd planned, but I like it. Sorry for taking forever, but life got in the way...**_

Kurt

It was the day of Sectionals. Since it's Saturday, there's no school, but we still have to wake up early. The bus leaves at 10, since the place where Sectionals is being held isn't that far away. But everyone basically has to wake up at 8 or 9 to get ready and meet in the school's parking lot. I had to go to sleep early just so I'd get enough beauty rest. I can't go on stage with bags under my eyes, looking like a zombie.

As I drove to school, I thought about the past week and how miserable Rachel and Finn were. I felt terrible for them. But I've never been in their situation so I can't really empathize.

When I arrived at the parking lot, I parked my car and headed towards the small group of people huddled together near the bus. I saw Mr. Schue (early for once), Rachel (of course; never being late is like one of her rules) and Rachel's posse (Santana Brittany Puck and Quinn; they don't really like the name I've given them, but oh well. I like it and I think that's what matters.). "Hey," I greeted. I received hi's, nods, and waves. We stood there talking, while we waited for the other glee members, who slowly arrived, one at a time. Finn was the last to arrive. As he walked out of his car and towards our big group, all talking ceased. We quietly boarded the bus, but as the realization that we were headed to Sectionals sank in, everyone's excitement got the better of them. We sang different songs during the ride, everyone joining in, even Rachel and Finn. It was a lot of fun.

When the bus stopped outside the building, we got off and went inside to check in. Afterwards, we were led to our room where we could relax until the competition started. We chattered on, the air buzzing with excitement. Even Rachel and Finn forgot their sadness as their friends distracted them. I stood up, walking out and to the bathroom. I found it quickly and washed my hands. Santana had given me something sticky and had refused to tell me what it was. Very immature, but I was glad that we were closer now. As I rinsed the soap off, I heard the door open. I looked up in time to see a handsome guy in a blue blazer.

"Hey," he smiled.

"Hi," I was kinda shocked that he'd talk to me, but I didn't want to _not_ respond. I turned the water off and looked for the paper towels.

"Oh, here," the stranger handed me a paper towel.

"Thanks," I replied, drying my hands. I threw the now wet paper away and was about to turn and walk out, when I felt a hand touch my arm. I looked to see his arm outstretched.

"I'm Blaine," he introduced himself. I took his hand and shook it, surprised at the warmth and the way my hand tingled at his touch.

"Kurt." He nodded. I couldn't tear my eyes away. His gelled-back dark hair, hazel eyes, amazing lips... damn, he was a dream come true. I shook my head, trying to snap myself out of the daydream I was currently having of him and me.

"Well, I have to go." He nodded, and I turned, quickly walking back to the room.

* * *

"Kurt!" I heard Rachel say. "You were gone for a while. I was worried."

"Oh my God, Rachel, I just met the man of my dreams."

"Really? Tell me everything," she commanded, eager for information.

"He was tall, dark haired, with hazel eyes. He was nicely dressed and oh my God Rachel, his lips..."

Rachel chuckled. "Wow. Who is this guy?"

"Blaine. His name is Blaine."

She arched her eyebrow at me. "Oh, you know his name? Tell me you at least got his number."

I groaned. "I didn't!"

"No! Kurt!"

"I know! And when he shook my hand, I felt all tingly and warm. But I don't even know if he's gay."

Rachel sighed. "Well you never know. Okay tell me everything."

I recounted the details as Rachel squealed. We were discussing how dreamy he looked when Mr. Schue interrupted us.

"Guys, we have to get ready."

We practiced the group number a few times, but avoided the duet. Rachel and Finn haven't practiced that song in a while, but no one's pushed them to. Afterwards, we changed and made ourselves presentable. The girls wore a black dress with a red sash while us boys wore black clothes with a red tie. We were last to perform so we went to take our seats. Our competition was the Dalton Warblers and Jane Adams girls. First the Warblers went up and I was surprised to see Blaine.

"Rachel!" I grabbed her hand to get her attention.

"What?"

I pointed to Blaine. "That's Blaine!"

She gasped. "Him? He _is_ cute."

"Rachel!" I hit her arm.

"Just saying Kurt."

I watched as he sang. He had an amazing voice. The Warblers sang _Hey Soul Sister_. And they were pretty good. I had my eyes on Blaine the entire time. He is like a triple threat: he can sing, dance, and he is the exact opposite of ugly.

Next were the girls from Jane Adams, who sang _Bootylicious_ and _Crazy In Love._ They were okay.

"They're using hairography to hide the fact that they are actually terrible," Rachel whispered, obviously disliking them.

Finally, it was out turn. As we headed into our room, we checked to make sure we were all ready. We had a group hug before Mr. Schue wished us luck.

"Oh, its _on_ bitches." I said, earning laughs from my fellow gleeks.

Rachel and Finn were suppose to enter and make their way to the stage as they sang their duet. Then the rest of us would follow them and we'd jump into our next number. I watched as they made their way towards the stage, singing.

_And they say that the road _

_Ain't no place to start a family_

_Right down the line it's been you and me_

_And loving a music man _

_Ain't always what it's supposed to be_

Their chemisty is undeniable. Even the crowd could feel and see all the emotion as several of them had tears running down their cheeks or were sniffing loudly. Even I had to hold back tears. Although they had not practiced a lot, they still sounded amazing, their voices beautifully harmonizing. Their voices belong together just like they do...

_I'm forever yours_

_Faithfully_

I, along with the rest of the glee club, went running towards the stage as the second song started.

_(Finn) Just a small town girl_

_Living in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train going anywhere_

_(Rachel) Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train going anywhere_

_(Puck) A singer in a smoky room_

_(Santana) A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_(Puck and Santana) For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_(Everyone) Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlight people_

_Are living just to find emotion_

_Hiding somewhere in the night_

* * *

We got a standing ovation. I personally think we were the best; the Warblers were a very close second. As we went back to our room to await the judges decision, everyone bounced around, congratulating each other. I saw Finn and Rachel exchange a small, sad smile before going back to avoiding looking at each other (even though I knew that they desperately wanted to just stare at the other longingly). Finally, we were called back on stage. As one of the judges opened the envelope containing the winning show choir, I couldn't help but glance at Blaine, standing in front of all the Warblers. He caught my glance, and to my surprise, smiled at me. Huh.

"And the winners of the 2009 Show Choir Competition are... The New Directions!"

Everything else was drowned out by our laughter and cheering. Everyone hugged, overcome by happiness that we'd won. This was crazy but so awesome! As they handed the trophy to Rachel and Mr. Schue, I felt someone tapping my shoulder.

"Congrats," Blaine said, not even looking upset that he just lost. I couldn't help myself; I hugged him tightly, too excited to feel embarrassed. He hesitated, but quickly hugged me back. He shook my hand and as he walked away, I realized that he placed something in my palm. Curious, I slowly opened my fist, and found a folded piece of paper. Upon opening it, I also found that it had a phone number written on it... Could this day get _any_ better?

**_I think I'll end it there. I'll try to update whenever I can, but I'm not always able to... so yeah. Till next time guys..._**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Together Forever**

**_I'm so sorry for taking forever! But with all the projects and cramming for finals, I didn't have much time left over. I'll try to update more regularly..._**

Rachel

We won Sectionals! I was so happy. After we received our trophy, we ran back to our room. Our parents were there waiting for us. We all hugged and laughed and smiled, glad we won. I turned and just took in the sight of my big family, so happy. My eyes met Finn's from across the room and he nodded towards the door, gesturing for me to go. I nodded and followed him out. In the empty and quiet hallway, the screams and excited chatter of our friends could be heard. "Hey," he said, looking down at me. "Hi," I replied. I looked at his black suit and red tie; he looked so cute and handsome. I fought the urge to reach out and fix his tie. I moved my gaze back up, into his warm brown eyes. "You look stunning. And you were great out there," he told me. I smiled, slightly blushing at the compliment. "You were great too. And you don't look so bad yourself." He chuckled.

Looking at him, being close and alone with him, I remembered how much I yearned to be with him through the last week. And during our duet, I felt like it was only us two. I sang my heart out to him, and he did the same. Maybe that's why we won; we sang with so much emotion, so much love.

"Finn..."

"Yeah..."

I decided I had had enough of this 'being single' stuff. And I knew in my heart I would be miserable unless I was with Finn. He was the only one that could make me feel better, make me happy.

"I know I said that I should be single, but the truth is, this past week I've been absolutely miserable."

He nodded. "Me too."

"So I was thinking... would you do me the great honor of being my boyfriend?"

He smiled. "Of course. I thought you'd never ask."

He put his arms out and I gladly fell into his arms. Feeling his warm embrace, I just felt so happy. I looked up at him, and leaned up. His lips touched mine, and I felt complete. I felt so amazing, kissing him, and so happy. I pulled back, and together, we walked back into the room to celebrate, not just our Sectionals win, but also our much awaited relationship.

The rest of the day was spent celebrating with our parents and friends. We all went out to eat at Breadstix. I was sitting in between Kurt and Finn, surrounded by my friends. Our parents sat together with Mr. Schue while all the gleeks sat together. Finn hadn't left my side since we'd kissed, nor had I left his, and I liked it this way. I thought Finn and I were being discreet with our smiling at each other and holding hands under the table, but apparently not, since Kurt noticed.

"Rachel, why didn't you tell me?" He whined. "We're best friends. Or does that not mean anything to you?"

I sighed. Kurt was such a drama queen sometimes, but I was too so I can't talk. Of course, being a diva like me, he made a big deal of it. He stood up, clinking his glass and calling for attention. "Well, here's a toast to all of us. We won! And, I'd also like to announce that Finchel's back! Told ya, bitches!" Everyone cheered for Finn and I because they were happy for us, and wished us luck. Even our parents joined in and said they hoped we'd be happy together.

After we all finished our dinner and dessert, we all went to my house, where my dads had set up the basement for us to celebrate. There were snacks set out and the karaoke machine was set up on the stage, in front of seats. As everyone sat down, I grabbed Finn's hand and pulled him on stage. Everyone quieted down as Finn and I started singing.

**(Me**, _Finn_, _**Both**_)

**If I should die before I wake**

**It's 'cause you took my breath away**

**Losing you is like living in a world with no air**

_Oh I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_

_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_

_Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

**But how do you expect me to live alone with just me**

**'Cause my world revolves around you**

**It's so hard for me to breathe**

**_ Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_**

**_Can't live, can't breathe with no air_**

**_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_**

**_It's no air, no air_**

**_Got me out here in the water so deep_**

**_Tell me how you gonna be without me_**

**_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_**

**_It's no air, no air No air, air - No No air, air - No No air, air - No No air, air_**

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew_

_Right off the ground to float to you_

_There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

**But somehow I'm still alive inside**

**You took my breath, but I survived **

**I don't know how, but I don't even care**

**_So how do you expect me to live alone with just me '_**

**_Cause my world revolves around you_**

**_It's so hard for me to breathe_**

**_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air - (Uh - oh)_**

**_Can't live, can't breathe with no air - (No - No)_**

**_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_**

**_It's no air, no air_**

**_Got me out here in the water so deep _**

**_Tell me how you gonna be without me_**

**_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe _**

**_It's no air, no air_**

**_No air, air No air, air No air, air No air, air_**

**_No more_**

**_It's no air, no air No air, air No air, air No air, air No air, air_**

_**You got me out here in the water so deep**_

_**Tell me how you gonna be without me**_

_**If you ain't here, I just can't breathe**_

_**It's no air, no air No Air No Air No Air No Air No Air**_

Finn and I had had our eyes locked on each other, not taking notice of any one or thing around. I faintly heard the applause after the song, but the only thing I was aware of was Finn leaning towards me to kiss me. It was a sweet, gentle kiss, full of so much love. I pulled away, smiling, remembering that we had an audience. We turned forward and bowed to much _aww'_s. I pulled Finn off the stage and as we took our seats, I saw all the glee kids get up on stage. As the song started, I snuggled closer to Finn, feeling his arm wrap around me. But Mike quickly paused the song, saying "Rachel, Finn, come on! This is a group number! It's all of us together, we're all a family after all." I glanced up at Finn, who hesitated, but hearing everyone's "Come on!", smiled and stood up, pulling me onto the stage. I looked at my dads and the other parents with Mr. Schue; they stared at us with happy, loving expressions. As Mike restarted the music, I tried to imprint the memory into my brain. I'd want to remember this happy moment with everyone I love and care about.

Tina leaned over and whispered the name of the song we would sing. She also told me why they'd picked that particular song. I nodded and took the microphone so I could make the announcement.

"This song is for all of you, our parents and you, Mr. Schue. Although we are not all related by blood, we are all a family. I speak for everyone when I say our life would suck without all you," I said, my fellow gleeks nodding behind me to show that they agreed with me.

I opened my mouth to start us off.

(Me_)Guess this means you're sorry_

_You're standing at my door_

_Guess this means you take back_

_All you said before_

_Like how much you wanted, anyone but me_

_Said you'd never come back_

_But here you are again_

(All of us_)'Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me and honestly_

_My life would suck without you_

(Me)_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye_

_Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight_

(Finn and I_)I know that I've got issues_

_But you're pretty messed up too_

_Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you_

(All of us_)'Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me and honestly_

_My life would suck without you_

(Tina_)Being with you_

_Is so dysfunctional_

_I really shouldn't miss you_

(Tina and I)_But I can't let you go, oh yeah_

(All of us)_Cause we belong together now, yeah _

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me and honestly_

_My life would suck without you _

_Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here, yeah_

_You got a piece of me and honestly_

_My life would suck without you_

As the music came to a close, there was a huge group hug. Afterwards, there was more singing, laughing, dancing, talking, and celebrating with my family.

_**I couldn't stand having Finn and Rachel apart any longer! I just had to put them together!**_

_**I'm thinking of how long this fanfic should be... Any suggestions?**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Defending**  
_Wow 20 chapters... And i know I suck so much for not updating in forever, so i apologize._

Finn  
Having won Sectionals and now being with Rachel, I'm like the happiest person ever. The Sunday after Sectionals, we all spent the day at Rachel's house. We were still high off the win. And now that Rachel and I are together, everyone was even happier. I guess they'd seen how messed up and miserable we were without each other. I was glued to her side the entire time and hated having to leave to go home. But I knew the faster I went to sleep, the faster I'd wake up and be with Rachel.

That Monday, I was still so happy that I was grinning so much my face hurt. I got to school early so I could be with Rachel for a while. When I couldn't be with her, I missed her so much. And it had been too long since I had last seen her, and that was last night. I was walking through the doors, into the hallways when I saw Rachel at the end of the hall. There was actually a lot of people here, even though it was so early, but I didn't care. I smiled at Rachel, who waved at me. She wore her Cheerios outfit, and she looked so beautiful. I could see her long, tan legs; she really just looks good in everything. I bet even if she wore weird animal sweaters she'd be able to pull it off. I started walking towards her when I felt it. The freezing ice hitting my face, the sticky drink dripping down my neck into my shirt. My eyes burned so much and I could barely stand the coldness. I licked my lips. Hmmm... cherry. Too bad I wasn't in the mood for a slushy after I got an unwanted slushy facial.

"Welcome back, loser. Heard you beat all the other loser clubs. Well I guess that just proves that you are the biggest loser."

I was frozen, my eyes shut so the drink wouldn't get in. But when I heard what the jock said, I realized it didn't even make sense. And I'm a football player too; shouldn't this have stopped? I heard the laughter from everyone else while the jocks kept saying stupid stuff. And I thought_ I_ was stupid.

"Hey!"

I heard the voice, recognizing it was Rachel's. I opened my eyes, and saw her, hands on hips, HBIC glare on her face. She looked so pissed, I was kinda scared before I remembered that I wasn't the person she was mad at. And, she just looked so hot when she was angry; I couldn't keep my eyes off her. But I did. I turned to the jocks, who now looked terrified, like they wanted to go running to their momma.

"Y-yeah?" One of them stuttered.

"What do you think you're doing?" Her voice was dangerously low, and calm, but that just made it scarier. I was starting to realize how scary and mean Rachel could be if she wanted to.

"J-just.. slushying him?" They sounded confused. And scared shitless. I felt bad for them. I hadn't known about this Rachel, but now I wasn't surprised why she was the HBIC. (Not saying she's a bitch or anything; but she can be scary mean, no wonder everyone fears and respects her.)

Rachel stared at him, and I could tell he was trembling. I tried to hold back my laugh.

"Why?" She demanded, calmly. Oh shit. I'd be freaking out if I was him. But I kinda liked her defending me. And I now know she can take care of herself.

"H-he's a... glee club l-loser?

Rachel walked closer; he was shaking so badly now. I really had to try hard to hold back my laughter because this was just too good: a 6'7 buff football player panicking because a small, 5'3 girl was mad at him. Man, too bad I left my phone in my car.

"Well, what am I in?" She quietly asked.

"Umm... g-glee?" His eyes widened, realizing she was in glee too. I would've thought that being in glee would've messed with her popularity and status and all that, but nope. I guess 'cause she's the head Cheerio.

She nodded. She turned around, seeing the other jocks, students, and some Cheerios.

"I'm only going to say this once," she said loudly, "I better not find out that anyone in glee ever gets slushied or bullied from now on. Is that clear?"

There were nods and yeah's. Rachel nodded. But one cheerio, I'm guessing she was a newbie because who else would threaten Rachel, the HBIC, said, "and what if we do?"

Everyone near that Cheerio quickly moved away, and the jock that slushied me took that opportunity to run away. I saw Santana, Brittany, Puck, and Quinn walk into the hall. They saw me still covered in slushie, squinting my eyes so I could see the stuff going down, the jock running away, and Rachel walking slowly, towards the baby cheerio. They sped up until they were a foot behind Rachel.

"If you do..." Rachel threatened, but she was interrupted by Santana.

"I will personally ends you." If Rachel was surprised, she didn't show it. The cheerio wasted no time nodding and running away. Rachel turned and glared at everyone, who cowered under her gaze. They quickly left, until it was just the 6 of us. Rachel hugged her friends and thanked them.

"No prob, my fellow hot Jew," Puck said. I rolled my eyes, but let it slide. Finally, Rachel turned to me, her HBIC façade fell and she ran to my side, her face full of worry.

"Are you okay?" She asked. But before I could answer, she pulled my arm towards the bathroom.

"Bye guys. Thanks, and I guess we'll see you later," I said as Rachel pulled me away. I turned to see them nod and heard them reply as I was dragged away.

I was pulled into the girls' bathroom, which would've embarrassed me if I wasn't shivering from the coldness and covered in red, sticky dye. Rachel took a chair (that's weird; a chair in the bathroom) and put it in front of the sink. She motioned for me to sit, so I did. I heard a knock at the door, and then Tina walked in with my bag. She gave it to Rachel, said hi, then left. I was glad I had left my bag in my locker even though I haven't been slushied lately; if I didn't have this bag, that would be bad, cause it is so important to have a bag with extra clothes and stuff to clean this drink off. Rachel looked at the bag weirdly, so I reached over and opened it. She looked in, and pulled out the shampoo to wash my hair.

"You actually bring shampoo and conditioner to school?" She asked.

I nodded. "This stuff is really important when you get slushied. Everyone in glee has a bag like this in their lockers, well except for you, and Quinn, Puck, Brittany, and Santana."

Her face was blank. "Well, you guys will never need to keep your bag in your locker anymore," she said firmly.

"Ok."

She gently pushed my head back so it was over the sink. Believe it or not, I'd almost forgotten I still had slushy on me. Sure I was sticky and everything, but the ice had kinda melted. Rachel sat on my leg as she carefully washed my hair and face. I could feel her warmth and her closeness. I liked it.

When she finished, she just kept staring at me. I sat up, and stared back. She reached over and ran her fingers through my dripping wet hair. I pulled her closer, and kissed her. She responded, and we just sat there kissing, enjoying being with the person we love.

**_Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't edit this. Review please?_**


End file.
